Jadi Beneran Nih?
by SJMK95
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, sosok magnae digrupnya. Sok dewasa, sok dingin tapi sebenarnya Jungkook adalah sosok yang jahil. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jungkook mencurigai hubungan sang leader dan sang Ibu. Namjoon dan Seokjin karena Jungkook melihat Namjoon mencium Seokjin, yang membuat Jungkook menjadi magnae yang makin menyebalkan (bagi Namjoon). BTS fic. KookV, NamJin. BL, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Prolog : Let's Begin

Warn(s) : Typo(s), BTS fanfic, JungKook with NamJin and other BTS members, DL? DR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

Cuaca malam ini terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Aku lelah sekali, rasanya ingin bercinta dengan kasur tersayangku yang kini tengah menantiku sendiri didorm kami di Seoul sana. Aku menghela nafas kasar saat merasakan dingin makin menusuk, segera kurapatkan mantel yang aku kenakan.

Well, kami baru saja akan kembali dari Hongkong. Dan aku senang sekali, kami mendapatkan salah satu penghargaan pada ajang bergengsi itu, MAMA. Sebagai _Best World Performance._ Aku hanyalah seorang pria dengan jumlah fans yang banyak diluar sana. Apa? Mau protes? Terima kenyataan, man. Jungkook, aku Jeon Jungkook _by the way._

Dengan masker yang menutup mulutku, aku berjalan pelan dibandara ini. Aku mengantuk. Rasanya sangat tenang, sebelum seonggok makhluk aneh mulai menyerangku. Ck.

"Kookie~" Astaga makhluk ini apa tidak ada rasa lelah? Aku mengabaikannya. Terlalu malas untuk mengacuhkan makhluk absurd disampingku ini. Well, sepertinya dia mulai cemberut. Dasar tidak ingat umur dan gender.

"Jungkookie~ Kenapa diam sih? _Ih.. Nyebelin._ " Dia ini memang kalo bicara tidak pernah sopan, ya kali karena aku magnae. Tapi tetap saja.

"Aku kedinginan nih~ Peluk kek." Dan dengan manjanya makhluk aneh ini mulai menggelayuti lenganku. Aku diam, tetap memandang lurus kedepan. Abaikan saja makhluk aneh disampingku itu. Abaikan. Abaikan. Anggap dia tidak ada.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Dia mulai berteriak tidak jelas. Aku menatapnya sekilas, dan mencium bibir merah mudanya singkat. Untung bandara sedang sepi, jadi masa bodoh aku melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

"Diam Tae- _hyung_ , aku capek. Dan berhenti merengek." Lucu sekali ekspresi wajah yang Taehyung keluarkan. Matanya membulat dan pipinya memerah lucu. Astaga. Kemana rengekannya tadi? Kemana suara huskynya yang sexy tadi? Lucu sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya aku membiarkan Taehyung berjalan disampingku. Dengan tenang dan tangannya yang kini aku genggam. Well, aku dan Taehyung ini sepasang kekasih untuk informasi saja.

"Kookie! Kookie! Kenapa kau diam terus? Coba lihat Namjoon hyung, mesra sekali dengan Jin hyung ." Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah yang Taehyung tunjukkan. Dan aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Seorang Kim Namjoon dengan segala tingkah bodoh, sok otoriternya dan sederet hal buruk lainnya kini tengah memeluk sosok Ibuku di grup ini?! Memeluknya erat dengan bibir yang menciumi pucuk kepala _Ibuku_?! _WTF?!_

 _"_ Eh, tapi Kook. Mereka bukannya cuma bertemankan?" Dan pertanyaan yang Taehyung berikan membuatku makin merasa kesal dan jengkel sekaligus. Enak saja _leader_ pesek itu. Ingin mempermainkan _Ibuku_? Tidak akan kubiarkan. Setidaknya beri Ibuku itu status!

'Tenang, Jin _hyung_. Aku akan membuat sihidung pesek itu menyesal.' Dan detik itu juga aku akan memulai semua rencana jahat yang melintas diotakku.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Author's note :

Halloo! Aku balik lagi~ Dan kali ini aku balalan bikin fanfic BTS. Wkwk.. Ide cerita ini tuh aku dapet pas baca fanfic punya author OSHK97, Ada Apa Dengan Sehun dan Kai? Ada yang pernah baca? Well, aku udah izin kok ke kak OSHK97 buat tema ceritanya. Cuma ini bakalan lebih aku jabarin kali ya.. Kalian baca aja fanficnya itu, bagus fanficnya =D Aku bakalan ambil Jin, Namjoon dan Jungkook. Mungkin bakalan sedikit humor? Don't know~ Jadi, mind to review? Please?


	2. Chapter 2 : JungKook Attack!

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chapter 2 : JungKook Attack!

Warn(s) : Typo(s), yaoi, BL, BTS fanfic, EYD berantakan, NamJin, KookV and others. DL? DR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur kesayanganku. Aku sangat lelah. Baru saja sampai dari Hongkong, dan setumpuk jadwal yang menggila sudah menantiku kembali. Tubuhku terasa lengket, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk sekedar mandi. Aku ingin langsung bercinta dengan kasur tercintaku ini.

"Kookie, ayo mandi dulu. Kamu bau." Aku kembali membuka mataku malas saat mendengar suara yang sangat lembut dari arah pintu kamarku. Ah.. Itu pasti Jin _hyung._ Jin _hyung_ itu memang sosok _Ibu_ yang sempurna bagiku. Dia dewasa, bisa memasak, sabar, tampan dan eum.. Cantik? Meskipun bahunya sangat lebar dan tubuhnya pria sekali, tapi Jin _hyung_ itu benar-benar Ibu yang sempurna bagiku.

"Aku malas _hyung._ Ngantuk." Aku memejamkan mataku kembali. Dan terdengar derap langkah mendekati ranjangku. Dapat kurasakan elusan lembut dirambutku, aku membuka mataku kembali. Disana Jin _hyung_ tengah mengelus rambutku lembut dengan senyum yang menangkan sekali.

"Kau itu mirip sekali dengan Namjoonie, ayo mandi. Biar gak bau, Kookie." Badanku ditarik, dan Jin _hyung_ membawaku menuju kamar mandi. Sial, terpaksa aku mandi.

"Yang wangi ya Kookie, aku akan kekamar Namjoon." Namjoon lagi. Menyebalkan. Entah kenapa aku tidak ikhlas untuk membagi kasih sayang Jin _hyung._ Apalagi dengan makhluk pesek bernama Kim Namjoon itu. Enak saja, _Jin_ hyung _itu milikku tahu!_

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan rasa berat didaerah dadaku. Aku membuka mataku dan surai coklat kehijauan menyambut mataku. Hum.. Taehyung. Aku mengelus surainya pelan, Taehyung itu cenderung diam jika sudah tidur berbanding terbalik ketika dirinya sedang bangun. Dia juga akan menjadi sangat manis ketika tertidur seperti ini.

Kukecup pelan keningnya yang berada didadaku. Tae- _hyung_ menggeliat pelan dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku. Aduh, bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika aku dijadikan kasur begini. Hah..

"Jungkook ayo bangun. Sudah siang. Bangunkan juga si alien itu, oke?" Itu suara Jimin yang memasuki kamarku. Jimin itu manis sebenarnya, tapi aku belum berniat mencari selingkuhan untuk saat ini. Apalagi dengan makluk _bantet_ seperti Jimin yang badannya sudah terlalu cowok sekali.

Cukup Tae- _hyung_ saja, lagian Jimin menyukai si _swag_ itu. Yoongi _hyung._ Kakakku yang kadar cantiknya melebihi seorang idol girl grup. Dia itu cantik tanpa harus memanjangkan rambutnya, melakukab aegyo, dan bertingkah manis karena memang pada dasarnya sudah tampan dan yah.. Manis. Aku bisa terkena pukulan jika Yoongi _hyung_ mengetahui aku mengatakannya cantik.

"Tae- _hyung,_ bangun sayang." Aku menepuk pelan pipinya. Aku tidak akan heran jika menemukan Tae- _hyung_ menyusup dikasurku. Aku malah senang asal kalian tahu.

"Eung.. Sebentar Kookie. Aku ngantuk banget." Suarnya terdengar serak dan wajahnya imut sekali. Sialan lah Kim Taehyung dengan segala pesonanya.

"Sudah siang, kita masih ada jadwal sayang." Aku membangunkan tubuhku, yang otomatis membuat Tae- _hyung_ terduduk dipangkuanku. Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat. Tae- _hyung_ malah menggeliat dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku. Astaga anak ini. Manja sekali.

Dan jadilah aku begini. Berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan Tae- _hyung_ berada dalam gendonganku. Koala hug. Terkutklah Tae- _hyung_ dengan tingkah manjanya jika dipagi hari. Coba lihat saja jika sudah siang. Dia kan bertingkah sok sekali, sok manly, sok tidak ingin bermanja denganku, dan sok menghindariku. Ck.

"Tunggu disini oke, dan ayo bangun." Aku meletakan Tae- _hyung_ disofa dorm yang sudah diisi oleh Jimin. Jimin sempat mencibir ketika melihatku menggendong _partner in crime_ nya itu.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku cuek. Dan kulihat Tae- _hyung_ segera membulat dengan penuh suka cita dipangkuan Jimin. Menjadikan paha Jimin sebagai bantalnya dan wajahnya menghadap keperut Jimin. Jimin sendiri tidak terganggu malah mulai mengelus rambut Tae- _hyung_ sayang. Ckckck.

"Hentikan Namjoon-ah. Aku sedang masak ini." Saat aku melangkah kearah dapur pandangan menjijikan tersaji didepan mataku. Namjoon—sialan— _hyung_ itu tengah memeluk Jin _hyungku_ dari belakang. Ih.. Enak aja si pesek itu. Jin _hyung_ itu punyaku tahu.

"Ayolah Jin _hyung~_ Aku kangen banget sama _hyung._ " Aku ingin muntah saat mendengar suara Namjoon hyung yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelingaku. Tidak aku bukannya tidak menyukai jika memang mereka ada hubungan special atau apapun itu.

Hanya saja, aku ingin Namjoon _hyung_ memperjelas hubungan mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat Jin _hyung sakit_. Aku akan benci itu, sangat benci saat airmata mengaliri mata bulatnya itu.

Aku tahu hubungan sejenis seperti ini pasti terasa masih sangat tabu, aneh dan mungkin menjijikkan dimata dunia tapi bukankah Namjoon hyung adalah orang yang menyetujui adanya LGBT itu?

Dia juga baik-baik saja saat mengetahui aku dan Tae- _hyung_ sedang berkencan tapi kenapa dirinya harus menggangtung Jin _hyung_ seperti ini? Atau mereka memang sudah mempunyai hubungan tetapi tidak ingin member tahu kami? Tapi kalaupun itu benar, kenapa mereka _backstreet_? Dasar.

"Memangnya aku kemana? Tiap hari ketemu ini." Aku hanya menyandarkan badanku didinding dapur, aku yakin mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Bahkan kini dapat kulihat Namjoon hyung tengah mencium leher Jin _hyung_ singkat. Membuat Jin _hyung_ terkekeh geli. Aku menarik nafas dan berdehem pelan.

"Eh, Kookie. Tunggu sebentar ya, sarapannya belum siap." Aku hanya mendengus kecil saat melihat wajah Jin _hyung_ yang memerah dan Namjoon _hyung_ yang nampak cuek itu. Sial, akan kumulai rencana jahatku padamu Namjoon _hyung,_ tunggu saja.

"Oke." Aku mendekati Jin _hyung,_ melepaskan tangan Namjoon _hyung_ yang bertengger dipinggang Jin _hyung._ Dan mencium pipi Jin _hyung_ singkat. Aku menyeringai kearah Namjoon _hyung_ saat melihat Namjoon _hyung_ memandangku seolah ingin mencekikku itu. Jin _hyung_ sendiri hanya tersenyum dan balas mengecup pipiku. Aku ini anak favorit Jin _hyung_ asal kalian tahu. 1-0 Namjoon—jelek— _hyung._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami akan siaran Music Bank untuk promosi album kedua kami, _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life pt.2._ Hari ini Tae _-hyung_ akan menjadi special MC. Uh.. Dia manis sekali dengan sweater pinknya itu. Belum lagi lengan sweater yang panjang itu sehingga membuat seluruh tangannya tertutup dan hanya menyisakan jari-jarinya saja, itu manis sekali. Sungguh.

Tapi jika aku mengatakannya manis dengan Tae _-hyung_ dalam keadaan sadar, maka habislah aku. Dapat dipastikan aku akan mendapatkan beberapa memar jika aku berani mengatakan manis didepannya. Aku harus mengingatkan kalian, Kim Taehyung ini tetap seorang laki-laki yang kuat meskipun tampangnya seperti orang idiot. Tenaganya tidaklah main-main jika sudah baku hantam.

"Jin _hyung._ Ayo~" Aku bertingkah manis kali ini. Menempeli Jin _hyung_ kemanapun dia pergi. Jin _hyung_ sendiri terlihat cuek dengan keberadaanku, malah dia terlihat terhibur.

Well, aku ini jarang bertingkah manis dan manja pada kakak-kakakku ini, jadi wajar saja mereka akan terpesona dan menuruti semua keinginanku saat aku sudah bertingkah—yang menurutku sendiri—sangat menjijikkan ini. Apa? Mau protes? Terima kenyataan, _please.._

"Iya Jungkookie, sabar." Suara Jin _hyung_ terdengar sangat lembut. Astaga.. Jin _hyung_ aku cinta padamu~ Aku menggandeng tanggannya. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh semua memberku. Masa bodoh deh. Yang penting Jin _hyung_ berjauhan dari si pesek tukang PHP itu.

" _Hyung.._ Aku lapar~" Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah bertingkah menjijikan seperti ini lagi. Benar-benar membuatku merasa ingin muntah. Terkutuklah rasa penasaranku atas hubungan Namjoon _hyung d_ an Jin _hyung._

"Woahh! Kookie, kamu sakit? Kok manis banget sih hari ini." Hiraukan Jungkook, hiraukan. Nah, itu tadi Jung Hoseok, makhluk yang sama anehnya dengan Tae- _hyung._ Tapi Tae- _hyung_ itu masih manis, lah Hoseok _hyung_? Eww~ Tapi dia itu moodmaker dan aku suka itu.

"Mati sana Hoseok!" Aku berucap ketus dan sebuah pukulan telak kudapatkan dibelakang kepalaku. Saat aku menoleh, kudapati Namjoon _hyung_ yang memukul kepalaku keras. Sialan.

" _Hyung~_ Sakit." Aku menatap Jin _hyung_ dengan mata yang kubuat semenyedihkan mungkin. Dan aku bersorak dalam hati saat melihat Jin _hyung_ kini tengah memukuli Namjoon hyung ganas. Aku menyeringai lagi kearah Namjoon _hyung,_ dan aku makin senang saat melihat wajah Namjoon _hyung_ yang nampak sangat menderita itu.

"Ya! YA! Seokjin ini sakit. YA!" Namjoon _hyung_ menahan pukulan Jin _hyung_ yang membabi buta, dan kemudian yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah Namjoon _hyung_ yang tengah memeluk Jin _hyung_ erat. Dan mereka saling tertawa setelahnya. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat interaksi mereka, hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon _hyung_ memiliki Jin hyung semudah itu.

"Jadi Namjoonie yang tampan, berhenti menyiksa Kookie, oke?" Jin _hyung_ mendongak, menatap Namjoon _hyung_ dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar indah. Namjoon _hyung_ hanya mendengus sebelum mencuri kecupan dikening Jin _hyung._

"Ewww! Kalian menjijikan sekali." Itu suara Hoseok _hyung_ dan ada juga suara tendangan yang terdengar. Ternyata Yoongi _hyung_ tengah menendang Namjoon dan _stay cool_ setelahnya. Aku menyayangimu Yoongi _hyung._

"Ayo. Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai." Aku berjalan ketengah, menjadi pemisah diantara Jin dan Namjoon _hyung._ Aku memonopoli Jin _hyung._ Merangkul pinggangnya—yang ternyata cukup—ramping itu. Dapat kurasakan kini Namjoon _hyung_ tengah mengumpat dengan pelan. Aku senang sekali mengganggunya, hahaha..

Selama kami berada dibackstage, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Jin _hyung._ Aku terus mengekorinya kemanapun dia pergi. Seperti anak anjing yang memohon untuk dipungut saja tingkahku hari ini. Aku benar-benar memonopoli Jin _hyung_ sampai kami pulang. Masa bodoh deh.

"Aku duduk disamping Jin _hyung_ ya?" Aku segera mendudukan bokongku dikursi kosong sebelah Jin _hyung._ Membawa kepala Jin hyung kebahuku. Jin _hyung_ terlihat sangat lelah hari ini. Aku mendekapnya lembut.

"Kookie.." Aku hanya tersenyum saat Jin _hyung_ mendongak menatapku. Aku makin erat mendekapnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang dariku hari ini. Apa ya? Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"Terimakasih." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Aku menatap Namjoon _hyung_ yang duduk dikursi paling depan disamping manager _hyung._

Dapat kulihat wajahnya kini mengeras. Aku hanya tersenyum miring—menyeringai— entah kenapa lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan suasana hatiku. Rasanya ada yang kurang dan rasanya _**sakit.**_

Aku bahkan menggendong Jin _hyung_ saat kami sampai didorm. Akhir-akhir ini Jin _hyung_ terlihat lebih kurus. Aku mengeratkan gendonganku dibawah lipatan lutut dan lehernya, menjaga supaya Jin _hyung_ tidak terjatuh.

"Jungkook, biar aku saja." Suara berat Namjoon _hyung_ membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aku menarik nafas pelan. Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara Namjoon _hyung_ yang bahkan sekarang terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Jeon Jungkook, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini." Aku berhenti dan memandangnya sengit. Menyebalkan katanya?

" _Hyung.._ Seharusnya kau yang sadar. Kau itu jauh lebih menyebalkan. Kau pikir Jin _hyung_ itu apa? Boneka?" Aku membalas tak kalah sengit. Untung semua member yang lain sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam dorm kami. Jika tidak kan bisa bahaya.

"Hyung menciumnya, merangkulnya, posesif padanya. Tapi apa? Status kalian itu hanya teman _hyung,_ tidak lebih. Kau pikir Jin _hyung_ tidak punya perasaan? Brengsek sekali pikiranmu kalau memang begitu _hyung._ " Aku berkata sarkas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mulutku bisa berkata seperti itu. Aish..

"Pikirkan lagi status kalian brengsek. Aku tidak ingin Jin _hyung_ sakit hanya untuk seorang brengsek sepertimu _hyung._ " Maafkan aku Mama, maafkan mulut terkutukku ini.

Namjoon _hyung_ tidak menanggapi lagi, membiarkan aku membawa Jin _hyung_ menuju dorm kami. Meskipun kuakui Jin _hyung_ berat, tapi ini harus kulakukan. Harus. Lagi-lagi aku merasa ada yang kurang dariku hari ini. Saat aku menggendong Jin hyung seperti ini aku jadi benar-benar merasa kosong dan sakit. Sial. Tapi apa? Apa sebabnya?

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sedikit ringan. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Apa ya? Aku mulai merenggangkan badanku, menguap pelan. Rasanya bahagia sekali bisa tidur senyenyak ini. Aku berjalan kedapur. Haus.

"Stop it, Namjoon!" Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar teriakan kesal yang berasal dari dapur. Aku mengintip melalui celah yang ada. Disana Jin _hyung t_ engah dipeluk erat oleh sesok makhluk berambut pink—norak—itu.

" _Hyung?_ " Aku menarik nafas. Jantungku entah untuk alasan yang tidak jelas mulai berdebar kencang. Aku _exited_ sekali.

"A-apa?" Jin _hyung_ hanya membulatkan matanya. Namjoon _hyung_ tersenyum yang sialnya harus kuakui tampan. Jin _hyung_ hanya melongo, lucu sekali.

"!" Dasar Namjoon brengsek. Mesum, pesek, jelek! Seenak jidatnya saja langsung mencium Jin _hyung_ seintim itu. Sialan. Aku ingin pergi, tapi aku penasaran. Kini dapat kulihat Namjoon _hyung_ tengah mengemut bibir tebal Jin hyung hikmat. Tangannya sudah berada dipinggang Jin _hyung,_ sedangkan tangan Jin _hyung_ sendiri sudah melingkari leher Namjoon _hyung_ erat. Meremas rambut Namjoon _hyung_ gemas.

"N-namjoon.." Sial. Sepertinya memang Namjoon _hyung_ itu _good kisser_ ya. Uh.. Apa? Sejak kapan Namjoon _hyung_ sudah terduduk dan memangku Jin _hyung_ begitu? Astagaa. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, mata suciku bisa ternodai.

"Sial. Kim Namjoon dengan segala hormonnya." Aku menggerutu pelan. Meninggalkan pasangan tampa status itu. Bagus. Moodku hancur.

"Kookie.." Terdengar suara berat namun lirih memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Tae-hyung tengah memandangku.. Sedih? Aku segera menghampirinya yang kini hanya memakai piama itu. Duh kok sakit ya saat aku melihat Tae- _hyung_ dengan mata sembab begitu? Apa dia semalam menangis?

"Ya?" Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Menggiring Tae _-hyung_ untuk duduk disofa dorm ini. Dapat kurasakan Tae _-hyung_ meremas piamaku erat. Ada yang salah dengan anak ini.

"Kookie, ayo putus." Entah aku yang lebay, alay atau apa. Yang jelas aku merasakan oksigen berhenti berhembus saat ini. Apa putus? Hah? Yang benar?

"A-apa?" Aku melepaskan pelukannya kami, menangkup kedua pipi Tae _-hyung_ yang sedikit chubby itu. Mataku menatap matanya dalam. Mata itu memancarkan kesdihan yang teramat dalam.

"Iya, ayo putus." Dan demi apapun, aku benci sekali mendengarnya. Tae _-hyung_ bangkit, berdiri meninggalkanku dengan wajah melongo seperti idiot. Kakiku terdiam, tidak mematuhi perintah otakku yang mengatakan untuk mengejarnya. Sial.

Dan aku baru menyadari, kenapa seharian kemarin aku merasakan ada yang aneh. Tae- _hyung_. Jawabannya adalah Kim Taehyung. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya kemarin, tidak memperhatikannya, dan tidak menghiraukannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku. Kim Taehyung, maafkan aku.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Pertama, aku baru tahu kalo si Jin itu lebih kurus ketimbang Jungkook :3 Baru-baru ini ada update'n tinggi sama berat badan mereka, dan aku kaget aja ternyata si Kookie yang paling embul :3 Wkwkwk..  
Aduh! Apa ini?! Ini jauh banget dari yang aku bayangin. Aih ;A; Seriusan. Kayaknya ini kebanyakan JinKook ya? Ya ampun. Aku gak tau rasanya suka aja ngetik ituuu. Dan oh ya, ini KookV ya, bukan VKook :3 Dan maaf banget kalo si Taehyung menye disini. Menye banget gak sih dia disini? ._.v Aku malah salpok nulis KookV nya ketimbang NamJinnya, maafkeun /.\  
Dan eung.. Mungkin chapter depan juga aku bakalan banyak bahas KooV ._.v Ini beneran jauh dari ekspetasi aku. /.\ Maunya humor, eh malah jadi.. Drama banget gini. Oh ya buat yang udah review, ngefav sama follow makasih~ So wanna gimme some review again, maybe? (; See u in the next chap~!

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : JungKook Love's Story

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chapter 3 : JungKook Love's Story

Warn(s) : Typo(s), yaoi, BL, BTS fanfic, EYD berantakan, KookV, NamJin and others. DL? DR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca Seoul nampak mendung memasuki akhir musim gugur kali ini. Aku menghela nafas bosan. Sudah tiga hari sejak aku berinteraksi dengan Tae _-hyung._ Aku rindu padanya. Rindu suaranya, tubuh tinggi mungilnya, kecupan bibirnya, semuanya.

"Kookie, ayo bangun." Pasti Jin _hyung._ Aku bergumam pelan dan segera turun dari ranjangku. Aku berjalan malas menuju ruang makan kami. Moodku sedang tidak bagus.

Disana sudah ada Jimin yang tengah merengek tidak jelas kepada Yoongi _hyung,_ Hoseok _hyung_ nampak sedang olahraga ringan, Namjoon _hyung_ seperti biasa mengobrol ringan dengan Jin _hyung._ Aku bahkan sudah tidak mengganggu mereka lagi, aku sedang tidak mood sama sekali.

"Kookie, tolong bangunkan Taehyung ya." Dan jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan saat Jin _hyung_ memintaku membangunkan Tae _-hyung_. Aish.. Mereka kan tidak tahu kalau aku dan Tae-hyung sedang ada masalah atau malah sudah putus? Tapi kan aku tidak menerimanya, berarti gak dong? Aish..

"Oke." Aku hanya membalas malas, kakiku berjalan pelan menuju kamar Tae _-hyung._ Aku menarik nafas dalam. Sepanjang sejarah aku mengenal seorang Kim Taehyung, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat gugup hanya untuk membangunkannya. Sial.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar Tae _-hyung,_ aku membuka pintu kamar itu sepelan yang aku bisa. Aku mendekati ranjang Tae _-hyung_ yang kini masih bergelung manis dikasurnya itu. Nafasku tercekat kala mataku melihat wajahnya dari dekat.

Aku aku baru menyadari jika aku sangat merindukan sosok ini. Aku berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisi wajahku dengan wajahnya. Kuulurkan tanganku kearah wajahnya dan membelainya pelan. Tanganku terus mengelus wajahnya, dan sialnya aku mulai mengelus bibir merah mudanya. Aku merindukannya, sangat.

"Tae _-hyung,_ ayo bangun. Sudah hampir siang." Aku menyudahi aktivitas mengelus wajahnya, kutepuk pelan pipinya yang—padahal baru tiga hari aku tidak melihatnya sedekat ini—menjadi sedikit tirus. Tae _-hyung_ mengerang perlahan, matanya terbuka pelan. Mataku menatap matanya yang kini nampak membulat penuh minat.

"A-aku permisi _hyung._ " Oh shit. Kenapa harus segugup itu hanya dengan menatap wajahnya? Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Kookie.." Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan lirih darinya. Aku berjalan dengan buru-buru. Entah, aku hanya merasa belum siap harus menatap matanya secara sadar. Karena aku sendiri sadar kalau hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini murni kesalahku. Aku merindukanmu Tae _-hyung._

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami sama sekali tidak memilik jadwal apapun. Aku hanya bermalas-malasan didorm. Rasanya malas sekali walaupun hanya sekedar makan. Tapi berhubung ini sudah hampir malam dan aku hanya sempat memakan sarapanku tadi, jadi dengan terpaksa aku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ugh.. Namjoon!" Aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari arah balkon dorm ini. Pasti Seokjin _hyung._ Aku berjalan pelan kearah balkon. Dan ya, aku menemukan Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ disana. Dengan posisi yang sedikit aneh.

"Namjoon, berhenti." Aku dapat mendengar suara Seokjin _hyung_ yang sedikit bergetar. Wajar sih, orang Namjoon _hyung_ lagi mencium leher Seokjin _hyung_ begitu. Ck. Dasar mesum.

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka, tampa ada niat untuk mencela. Aku sedang butuh hiburan dan melihat _adegan live_ seperti ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Apa? Kalian ingin bilang aku masaih kecil? Maaf saja, aku sudah legal.

" _Fuck off_ Namjoon-a!" Astaga. Apa mereka tidak ingat tempat dan waktu? Oh ya ampun, ini masih sore dan mereka dibalkon. Tapi dengan posisi seaneh itu. Ck. Bahkan sekarang Seokjin _hyung_ sudah jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Namjoon _hyung._

Dengan wajah memerah, bibirnya bengkak, kaos putih yang sedikit melorot dan matanya yang sayu. Sial, wajahnya menggoda sekali. Aku jadi makin curiga dengan hubungan mreka berdua itu. Omong-omong.. Aaaa.. Aku jadi makin rindu dengan Tae _-hyung_ ku T.T

"Sstt.. _Keep silent hyung_." Sial. Sial. Sial. Aktivitas mereka sudah semakin menjurus, dan aku tidak ingin otak dan mata suciku menjadi ternodai. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Aku berjalan kedapur dengan lunglai, hiks.. Aku rindu Tae _-hyungku_ T-T

"Ya Park Jimin! Jung Hoseok!" Belum sampai aku didapur, sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatku sakit mata—lagi—. Disofa, Jimin _bantet_ itu sedang menggoda Yoongi _hyung_ dengan bantuan Hoseok _hyung._ Jujur saja, mereka seperti terlibat cinta segitiga -_-. Dengan Yoongi _hyung_ sebagi objek rebutannya. Astaga..

Aku yang malas memperhatikan mereka segera pergi kedapur, sebelum aku melihat adegan tak senonoh disana nanti. Tadi saja Yoongi hyung dengan segala ke _swag_ annya seperti sudah mau _diperkosa_ Jimin nafsu begitu, menyebalkan sekali. Hiks.. Tae _-hyung_ kembali padaku~ T-T

.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar terasa cepat berlalu. Sekarang sudah malam, dan sedang ada badai besar diluar sana. Aku mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhku. Ini dingin, _man._ Dapat kudengar suara petir bersahutan diluar sana, hah.. Untung saja lampu tidak padam, kalau padam lengkap sekali penderitaan warga Seoul malam ini.

Omong-omong tentang badai dan petir, aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Tae _-hyung._ Anak itu penakut kalau sudah urusan petir begini. Biasanya dia akan kekamarku dan membulat didalam pelukanku. Tapi ini? Aku kesepian..

"Astaga!" Aku refleks menjerit saat mendengar suara gemuruh petir yang besar dari arah luar sana, disertai cahaya yang membentuk seperti _flash_ kamera. Sial.

Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Tae _-hyung_. Masa bodoh dengan gengsi yang aku tahan tiga hari ini, membayangkan Tae _-hyung_ meringkuk ketakutakan lebih menyebalkan dari apapun.

Aku berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya dan Jimin. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang berjengit kaget saat aku membanting pintu kamarku kasar. Namjoon _hyung_ hanya nampak kesal karena acara _mari-cium-Seokjin-hyung-hingga-mendesahnya_ terganggu. Dasar otak mesum!

"Tae _-hyung?_ " Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang Tae _-hyung._ Disana ada seoonggok tubuh yang terbalut selimut tebal dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup. Aku berjalan mendekat, mendekati ranjang kecil yang ditempatinya. Well, ini sempit asal kalian tahu.

"Hei.. Tae _-hyung?_ " Aku meremas bahu sosok yang berada dalam selimut itu. Tubuhnya nampak bergetar. Menyebalkan sekali melihatnya begini. Rasanya sakit sekali melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu.

Kim Taehyung itu, dia adalah pria yang maskulin meskipun _childish,_ dia adalah orang yang kuat meskipun manja, dia adalah orang yang tidak memilik rasa takut atas apapun, hanya saja.. Jika berhadapan dengan badai dan petir seperti ini Kim Taehyung adalah sosok yang begitu rapuh, seperti guci yang siap hancur kapanpun.

"Jungkook?" Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang _husky_ namun lirih, Tae _-hyung_ membuka wajahnya dan langsung memelukku yang berada ditepi ranjang. Benarkan dia ketakutan. Bahunya bergetar pelan, dan aku hanya bisa mengelus bahunya sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae _-hyung._ Sst.. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku membawanya kepangkuanku. Sial kenapa tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan sekarang? Ck. Aku menggoyangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan—supaya Tae _-hyung_ merasa tenang—. Dan dapat kurasakan kini kakinya melingkar dipingganggku. Tuhan, betapa aku merindukannya.

"Sst.. Tidak apa-apa, aku disini sayang." Aku makin mengeratakan pelukanku padanya. Menciumi pucuk rambutnya yang halus. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook." Dia terus memanggil namaku. Mengeratkan pelukan kakinya pada pinggangku. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang nampak berat dileherku. Seketakutan itukah Tae _-hyung_ sekarang?

"Aku disini sayang, aku disini." Aku melepaskan pelukan tangannya dileherku, membawa wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Lucu. Tae _-hyung_ itu memiliki wajah yang sedikit mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku mencium keningnya lama saat Tae _-hyung_ tak henti menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf." Aku meletakan tubuh Tae _-hyung_ dikasur, dan aku berdiri. Dia mengernyit heran, tapi aku segera tersenyum. Kemudian aku mendudukkan tubuhku dikepala ranjang yang Tae _-hyung_ gunakan untuk tidur ini.

Aku menepuk pahaku pelan mengisyaratkan Tae _-hyung_ untuk duduk dipahaku. Tae _-hyung_ tampa babibu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dipahaku dan kembali memelukku. Mencium leherku singkat. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Tae _-hyung_." Aku mengelus wajahnya saat wajah tampa cela itu menatapku penuh tanya. Kukecup pelan hidungnya yang memerah—efek dingin—. Kemudian kutempelkan kedua kening kami hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"Untuk apa, Jungkook?" Suaranya terdengar lirih dan bingung. Aku hanya menggesekkan hidungku dengan hidungnya. Astaga.. Aku sungguh mencintai makhluk aneh dipangkuannku ini.

"Untuk semuanya. Semua yang sudah aku lakukan dan menyakitimu. Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ waktu itu. Maafkan aku ya?" Tae _-hyung_ hanya menatapku tampa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Ak—" Ucapannya terputus saat suara gemuruh petir menyahut tidak tahu diri. Tae _-hyung_ langsung memelukku erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahuku. Hah.. Dasar bayi.

"Eh, Tae _-hyung?_ Gak apa-apa, aku disini sayang." Aku benar-benar bingung jika sudah seperti ini. Tae _-hyung_ yang manja itu lucu sekali dan menyebalkan secara bersamaan. Aku jadi gemas.

"Aku akan maafin Kookie, tapi jangan tinggalin aku malam ini ya?" Aku tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawabannya. Aduh.. Lucu sekali sih. Aku menangkup kedua wajahnya pelan.

 _ **Cup cup cup**_

Kukecup bibirnya gemas. Dan pada kecupan terakhir kubiarkan bibir kami saling menempel. Aku menyukai itu. Sensasi saat bibirku bertemu bibirnya yang lembab. Hehehe~ Toh Tae _-hyung_ sudah memaafkanku kan? Gak masalahkan jadinya? :3

" _I love you._ " Dan dengan itu kembali kukecup bibirnya. Kali ini kuberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibirnya. Saat Tae _-hyung_ mulai membalas ciumanku, aku mulai melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Menghisap penuh minat bibir merah mudanya yang basah. Dapat kurasakan jambakan halus dirambutku. Aku hanya menyeringai senang saat rambutku ditarik seperti itu.

Dengan posisi Tae _-hyung_ dipangkuanku seperti ini, membuat posisinya menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi tidak masalah sih, toh seru juga posisi berciuman seperti ini. Hahaha.. 

"Ugh.. K-kookie." Uh-oh, aku harus segera menghentikan ini. Desahan Tae _-hyung_ itu kurang ajar sekali sexy nya dan itu tandannya aku harus menghentikan ini segera sebelum aku lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengannya sebelum _uhuk_ kami _uhuk_ menikah _uhuk._

"Ayo tidur." Aku membaringkan tubuh kami berdua, memeluknya erat.

"Jadi kita tidak jadi putuskan?" Aku dapat mendengar Tae _-hyung_ tertawa didadaku. Tae _-hyung_ mendongak, dan mencium sudut bibirku pelan.

"Ya gak lah, ya kalau kita putus mana mau aku dicium gitu. Tapi kalau kamu sibuk dengan Jin _hyung_ lagi kita putus beneran ya?" Aku menahan tawaku saat mendengar omongan Tae _-hyung_ —yang entah kenapa—terdengar bocah sekali. Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Baikan?"

"Baikan." Dan well, aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tapi maafkan aku Tae _-hyung,_ aku masih akan tetap merecoki Ayah dan Ibu kita setelah ini. Maafkan aku sayang~

.

.

.

.

Author's note :

Muahahahaaa.. Apa ini?! Aduh.. Maafkeun kalo malah ini melenceng dari rencana awal. Awalnya tu pengen banget ini jadi semacam fanfic kak OSHK97, eh malah jadi gini :') Well, aku beneran salvok sama KookV, aku terKookV addicted! Kyahh /.\  
Jadi, uh.. Mungkin ntar malahan banyakan KookV ketimbang NamJinnya, maafkeun (lagi).  
Well, aku lagi-lagi ngerasa si Taehyung menye disini, dan aku rada kecewa sama karakternya dia. Cuma ya gak tau, pas nulis tu suka aja bayangin dia kayak gitu. Aku tu sebenaarnya pengen si Taehyung itu tetep cowok, tapi gak tau kenapa malah menye. Ini menye banget gak sih si Taenya? ._.v  
Review? Aku terima dengan senang hati :D Aku suka banget baca review kalian, tapi maaf ya kalo gak aku bales atu-atu *bow* Buat yang udah fav, follow, apalagi review makasih banget~ sini cium dulu, mumumuuu :*  
So, wanna gimme your review again?

Bbangssang | MisarLenranasta878 | Gummysmiled | esazame | ulyalenivk30001 | yukiyukaji | Nanananana | Zahra | ayuya24 | Byunki | utsukushii02 | Vookie | kookieL | Reirei | Guest077 | Prasetyo Hestina854 | she3nn0.


	4. Chapter 4 : JungKook's Weakness

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chapter 4 : JungKook's Weakness

Warn(s) : Typo(s), yaoi, BL, BTS fanfic, EYD berantakan, KookV, NamJin and others. DL? DR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

Hallo.. Bertemu lagi dengan Jungkook yang tampan~ Apa mau protes? Maaf aku tidak terima protes. Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember 2015, beberapa hari lagi menuju ulang tahun TaeTaeku~ Dan sekarang kami akan melakukan konser di Jepang. Ah.. Lelah sekali.

"Jinnie _hyung,_ tidurlah sebentar. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." _**Nging!**_ Telingaku rasanya menangkap suara-suara _gaib_ nan menyebalkan dari pojok ruang latihan ini—well kami masih harus latihan untuk tampil sempurna, meskipun aku yakin aku sudah sempurna tampa latihan =D

"Aku gak apa-apa Namjoon, kamu tuh yang kurang tidur." Oh ya ampun, _Eomma~_ Kenapa Seokjin _hyung_ manis sekali sih? Duh.. Jadi pengen kucubit pipinya yang penuh _babyfat_ itu.

"Tidur." Dan saat suara Namjoon _hyung_ —si leader pesek—itu sudah dingin begitu, pasti Seokjin _hyung_ akan menurutinya.

1..

2..

3..

Aish.. Mataku suciku ternodai. Sialan memang makhluk berdua itu. Jika saja aku tidak ingat aku baru saja berbaikan dengan Tae _-hyung_ , sudah kupastikan aku akan menyelinap diantara mereka berdua. Ugh! Tapi mereka terlihat cocok sekali sekarang.

Duh.. Namjoon _hyung_ terlihat sangat menyayangi Seokjin _hyung._ Lihat saja, Namjoon _hyung_ rela memeluk Seokjin _hyung—_ yang badannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil—dipangkuannya. Memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Seokjin _hyung._

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Duh.. Jadi pengen juga Tae _-hyung_ bertingkah seperti itu. Padahal Tae- _hyung_ itu jelas-jelas kekasihku, tapi kenapa dia itu jarang sekali sih bersikap manis dan manja begitu? Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ yang gak jelas seperti saja berani bertingkah menyebalkan begitu.

Tapi.. Apa mungkin memang Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung_ itu ada hubungan?

"YA! BANTET SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN PERMEN LOLIKU!" Astaga.. Suara siapa sih yang melengking itu?! Aku menoleh, hendak mengomel—masa bodoh dengan status magnaeku—tapi saat mataku melihat kearah suara, jantungku langsung berdebar-debar, nafasku cepat, perutku geli. Aku jatuh cinta lagi~ Kenapa mau mengatakui alay? Maaf ya, aku tidak terima protes dalam bentuk apapun.

"YA! ALIEN! BISA KAN GAK USAH BILANG BANTET! SIALAN! NYAMMM!" Selanjutnya yang aku lihat hanya kekerasan yang biasa terjadi disini. Lucu saja melihat mereka itu. Salahkan saja Park—bantet—Jimin _hyung_ yang memakan sekaligus permen loli Tae _-hyung,_ rasakan.

"Stt.. Hentikan kalian. _Ibu_ ku sedang tidur. Dan sayang, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu _hyper_ sekarang. Kau agak demam." Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka yang kini tengah saling jambak menjambak—sungguh kelakuan mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali— membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi _hyung_ memprotes kegiatan yang aku lakukan.

"Tapi Kookie, dia memakan loliku!" Tae _-hyung_ menujuk Jimin _hyung_ yang kini sudah berpenampilan sangat mengenaskan. Rambut berantakan, baju kusut, bahkan ada bekas merah dipipinya.

Sejujurnya Jimin _hyung_ itu sangat menyayangi Tae _-hyung,_ persabatan mereka itu aneh sebenarnya ._.v oleh karena itu setiap kali mereka saling bertengkar Jimin _hyung_ selalu mengalah—begitupun hari ini—yang menyebabkan penampilannya menjadi sangat kacau sekali.

"Sayang, kali ini saja. Istirahat sebentar oke? Badanmu terasa sedikit panas." Aku manarik lembut tubuhnya yang kini tengah menduduki perut Jimin _hyung._ Yoongi _hyung_ mencibir kearahku, siapa perduli? Setelah Tae _-hyung_ berdiri, kukecup pelan bibirnya. Sial. Bahkan bibirnya terasa hangat. Seperti memang Tae _-hyung_ akan sakit.

Kutuntun perlahan tubuhnya, membawanya kearah sudut ruangan ini. Masih dapat kudengar erangan kesal Yoongi _hyung_ dari sini.

"Hentikan, Jimin. Aku oke. Jadi jangan berlebihan." Yoongi _hyung_ terlihat sangat kesal sekarang. Jimin _hyung_ itu, setelah tidak ada Tae _-hyung,_ dia mulai sibuk mencari _mangsa_ baru. Dasar.

Tapi ya, namanya juga cintakan? Mau diapakan lagi? Kenapa lihat-lihat? Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu Jimin itu cinta setengah mati dengan si gula _hyung_? Astaga.. Kalian itu ketinggalan gossip sekali, dasar lemah dasar payah. -.-

"Tapi kau hangat _hyungg~~_ " Dan aku memutuskan tidak mempedulikan mereka. Aku harus membuat Tae _-hyung_ istirahat sejenak.

"Sayang? Tidur, oke?" Aku yang kini tengah meluruskan kakiku menepuk pelan pahaku. Wajahnya memerah lucu. Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya? Aku menarik tangannya yang berdiri didekatku. Dan aku menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuanku. Matanya yang sedikit bulat menatapku lucu, aku hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk untuk menciumnya.

"Tidurlah. Kita masih memilik waktu dua jam lagi." Aku mengelus rambut halusnya, Tae _-hyung_ membalikkan badannya menghadap perutku. Kemudian dapat kurasakan pelukannya disekitar pinggangku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie-a." Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suaranya yang lirih. Pasti sekarang wajahnya tengah memerah. Duh.. Lucunyaa.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tae _-hyung._ "

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku pelan saat mendengar suara panggilan dari Seokjin _hyung._ Aku melihatnya tersenyum, cantiknya.

"Tolong bangunkan Taehyung ya Kookie." Aku hanya mengangguk—maklum aku belum _connect_ —. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawaku, aku menepuk pelan pipi Tae _-hyung._ Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang aneh? Kenapa wajahnya pucat sekali? Keringatnya juga banyak sekali.

"Sayang.. Hei." Aku masih menepuk lembut pipinya. Astaga. Demamnya sepertinya tambah parah. Ya Tuhan. Aku menepuk lagi pipinya. Oke, aku mulai panik.

"Ugh.. Mama. D-dingin." Oh shit. Tae _-hyungku_ benar-benar sakit. Sial. Aku benci saat melihatnya seperti ini, saat dia menangis, atau bersedih. Aku benci sekali, karena itu akan menjadi kelemahanku. Sial.

Tampa pikir panjang aku segera menggendongnya diantara kedua lenganku. Membawanya didepan dadaku, oke. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tenangkan pikiranmu Jeon Jungkook.

"Kookie? Ada apa dengan Taehyungie?" Itu suara Jimin _hyung_ yang kini terlihat tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoongi _hyung._ Disana juga terlihat Namjoon hyung tengah memeluk Seokjin _hyung_ sayang.

"Dia sepertinya demam." Setelahnya terjadi kehebohan didalam ruang latihan kami ini. Seokjin hyung segera menghampiri aku yang tengah menggendong Tae _-hyung._ Dengan raut wajah panik, Seokjin _hyung_ memerikasa suhu tubuh Tae _-hyung._

"Kookie, tolong segera antarkan keruang staf keseh—ASTAGA! YOONGI!" Aku yang masih menggendong Tae- _hyung_ hanya bisa menganga shock saat tubuh pucat Yoongi _hyung_ tiba-tiba saja jatuh kedalam pelukan Seokjin _hyung_ yang berada didepannya. Astaga.. Wajahnya pucat sekali—memang Yoongi _hyung_ itu pucat, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Ugh.. Y-yoongi.." Seokjin _hyung_ jatuh terduduk dengan Yoongi _hyung_ berada dalam dekapannya. Mata Seokjin hyung bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu Seokjin _hyung_ orangnya mudah sekali panik, khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Aku yakin semua perasaan itu tengah menggelayuti otaknya.

"Ayo Jungkook keruang staf!" Dan entah sejak kapan, Jimin _hyung_ sudah menggendong Yoongi _hyung._ Aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok _hyung_ hanya mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Sesampainya kami diruang staf, aku segera meletakkan Tae _-hyung_ disofa dengan pahaku menjadi bantalnya. Sedangkan Yoongi _hyung_ langsung ditangani saat itu, karena Yoongi _hyung_ pingsan.

Dapat kulihat dokter—salah satu bagian dari staf—kami mulai memasangkan selang oksigen dihidung mungil Yoongi hyung. Dokter itu mulai mengecek fisik Yoongi _hyung._ Alat yang kuketahui bernama Tensimeter itu kini tengah melingkari lengan Yoongi _hyung._ Termometer otomatispun sudah diletakkan diketiak Yoongi _hyung._

"Yoongi sepertinya kelelahan. Tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, hanya 100/70 mmHg, suhunya sangat mengkhawatirkan 39 derajat, nafasnya juga sesak 28 kali/menit dan nadinya cepat sekali. Yoongi tdak akan bisa megikuti konser hari ini. Setelah kita sampai diKorea aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih serius."Aku sejujurnya kurang mengeti apa yang dokter itu ucapankan, tapi 39 derajat? Wow.

"Aku akan memasang infuse, NaCl 0,9%. Aku takut dia dehidrasi. Nah sekarang, mana Taehyung?" Aku segera mengangkat tanganku. Dan dokter dengan nama Ae Cha Kim itu segera menghampiriku yang kini tengah memangku Tae _-hyung._

Dokter itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya pada Yoongi _hyung_ tadi.

"Taehyungie, apa kau merasa sesak nafas?" Hanya saja berbedanya dokter wanita itu—jujur dia cantik—bertanya dengan lembut kearah Tae _-hyung_ yang kini nampak pucat.

"Hhh.. I-iya." Dan setelah itu dokter itu sama sekali tidak menanyai Tae _-hyung_ lagi. Aku rasa pasien dengan sesak nafas tidak baik jika ditanyai terus menerus.

"Kenapa _sih_ kalian ini ceroboh sekali? Padahal kan aku sudah member kalian vitamin dan Seokjin sudah merawat kalian dengan baik. Astaga." Well, sebenarnya dokter ini memang cukup dekat dengan kami. Seperti _Noona_ bagi kami.

"Taehyung sepertinya kekurang cairan, dan tentu dia kelelahan. Suhunya sangat tinggi, 39,3 derajat. Kalian dengar? Kumohon jaga kesehatan kalian. Dan untuk Yoongi juga Taehyung mereka tidak akan ikut konser ini. Aku akan mengatakan pada bos nanti." Aku hanya menatap Tae- _hyung_ yang kini matanya sudah tertutup sempurna. Dapat kulihat bahwa kini Seokjin _hyung_ sudah menangis. Aku yakin dia merasa bersalah. Seokjin _hyung_ itu memang sedikit sensitive.

"Ugh.. Namjoonie, m-mereka sakit. Aku tidak bisa merawat _anak-anakku_." Jika dalam kondisi normal aku akan mentertawai Seokjin _hyung,_ tapi hell.. Ini sedang serius.

"Sst.. Bukan salahmu. Kau sudah merawat kami sebaik yang kau bisa sayang." Sialan. Jika saja aku sedang tidak mengkhawtirkan Tae _-hyung,_ sudah kupukul Namjoon _hyung_. Seenaknya saja memanggil _Ibu_ ku sayang!

"T-tapi.. T-tapi.." Kali ini Hoseok _hyung_ ikut menyela dan menenangkan Seokjin _hyung._

"Tidak _hyung_ , kau sudah merawat kamu sebaik-baiknya. Kau adalah _Eomma_ terbaik kami. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Aku setuju. Ini bukan salah Seokjin _hyung._ Ini murni karena jadwal kami yang terlampau padat.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Namjoon _hyung_ mengajak kami pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Karena konser akan dimulai dalam 30 menit lagi.

"Sayang, cepatlah sembuh." Setelah memindahkan Tae _-hyung_ dikasur juga, aku mengecup keningnya lama dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayo Jimin _hyung._ " Jimin _hyung_ hanya mengangguk, dan mengelus dahi Yoongi _hyung_ sayang. Dapat kuliah pancaran kekhawatiran diwajah tampannya. Aku mengerti _sih._

.

.

.

.

Kami tetap melakukan konser kami meskipun tanpa Tae _-hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung._ Aku merasa kosong. Ada yang hilang rasanya. Biasanya kami bertujuh dan sekarang hanya berlima. Duh.. Rasanya aneh sekali, sungguh.

"Kami minta maaf menemui kalian dalam keadaan seperti ini." Aku mulai menunduk dan menahan nafasku saat Namjoon _hyung_ mulai menyapa ARMY. Rasanya ingin menangis.

"Jangan khawatir, Taehyung dan Yoongi akan segera menyapa kalian. Lain kali kami akan menemui kalian lagi dengan baik, kami mohon maaf." Dan detik itu juga aku menangis. Bagaimana keadaan Tae _-hyungku_ sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah membaik?

Aku tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahku. Rasanya sesak sekali. Dapat kulihat melalui ekor mataku Seokjin _hyung_ kini tengah menangis lagi. Aku yakin Seokjin _hyung_ benar-benar merasa sedih.

Cepat sembuh, Tae _-hyung.._

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan konser kami, kami segera pergi menuju kamar hotel tempat kami menginap. Manager kami tadi sudah memberitahu kalau Tae _-hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ kini sudah berada dihotel dan dirawat disana.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah divan bagian depan. Sedangkan Namjoon _hyung_ terus menenangkan Seokjin _hyung_ dengan memeluknya erat. Jimin _hyung_ tatapannya kosong sekali. Hoseok _hyung_ yang biasanya selalu hyper itu bahkan memilih untuk diam.

Sesampainya dihotel, aku segera menghampiri kamar Tae _-hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung._ Mereka sengaja disatukan supaya kami mudah untuk merawatnya, karena nanti pagi kami akan segera _take off_ kembali ke Korea.

"Kookie?" Saat aku membuka kamar 301, dapat kulihat Tae _-hyung_ kini tengah terduduk dikepala ranjang dengan selang infuse dipergelangan tangannya. Dan Yoongi _hyung_ masih tertidur tenang disisi ranjang yang lain. Aku segera menghampiri Tae _-hyung_ dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sayang." Tae _-hyung_ melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang terasa hangat dileherku. Tapi syukurlah suhu tubuhnya tidak separah tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kookie." Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya. Senyum indah tercetak dibibir pucatnya. Dan detik berikutnya dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku. Tae _-hyung_ mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sehat kok. Hehehe.." Aku segera menariknya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Shit. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan makhluk aneh ini Tuhan. Kumohon.. Jangan pernah membuatnya sakit lagi.

Ciuman kami makin terasa intens kala tangannya melingkari leherku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat. Aku menciumnya dengan hati-hati—mengingat ada infuse ditangannya—.

Aku melumat bibirnya lembut, mengetuk bibirnya menggunakan lidahku. Tae _-hyung_ segera membuka mulutnya, dan aku menginvasi semua yang berada didalam mulutnya. Lidahku membelai pelan lidah Tae _-hyung._

"Hhgg~" Saat aku mendengar rintihan Tae _-hyung,_ aku makin dalam mengulum bibir lembutnya. Masa bodoh dengan Yoongi _hyung,_ toh dia tidurkan?

"ASTAGA! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Saat tubuhku mulai menindih tubuh mungil Tae _-hyung,_ aku merasakan pukulan dibelakang kepalaku. Aku hendak protes, namun saat aku melihat Seokjin _hyung_ yang melakukannya aku tidak berkutik.

"OTAKMU DIMANA HAH?! TAEHYUNG LAGI _SEKARAT_ BODOH! AISH!" Aku hanya menampilkan senyum _innocent_ milikku, dan aku mengedipkan mataku kearah Tae- _hyung_ yang masih berada dibawahku. Duh.. Wajah Tae _-hyung_ sangat menggemaskan, _kyaaa~_ Aku merasa seperti fanboy disini ,_.

"CEPAT MENJAUH KELINCI SIALAN! DASAR MESUM! SEKARANG KELUAR KALIAN SEMUAA!" Ugh.. Oke, menghadapi Seokjin _hyung_ yang tengah mengamuk bukanlah hal mdah. Jadi dengan seribu langkah kami segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sebelumnya Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon _hyung_ datang bersama dengan Seokjin _hyung._

Get well soon Tae _-hyung_ sayang..

Yoongi _hyung_ juga deh..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Halllo~! Aku balik~ Ada yang kangen? Muahahaa.. Maaf update lama~ hehee.. Plus maaf (lagi) banget ya ini malah banyak KookV nya, dan lagi ini kebanyakan narasi. Maafkeun /.\  
Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin ini, tapi ya aku rada sibuk sama urusan dunia lainku LOL  
Anak-anak BTS bikin ati cekat cekot akhir-akhir ini :') Kemarin si Taetae sama Yoongi, sekarang papih. Astaga.. GWS buat mereka~  
Dan HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODEEHHHH~ *telat* buat yang udah review, follow sama ngefav thenkyuuu~ :*

Prasetyo Hestina845 | she3nn0 |TaeKai | yukiyukaji | Jell-ssi | Cloverssi | bts94z | utsukushii02 | iusernem | Shanaxkim | MisarLenranasta878 | mariomayo | GitARMY | laxyovdrs | Guest | sekarzane | QQkyukyu

So, wanna gimme your review 'gain? (;


	5. Chapter 5 : I Don't Know

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chapter 5 : I Don't Know

Warn(s) : Typo(s), yaoi, BL, BTS fanfic, EYD berantakan, KookV, NamJin and others. DL? DR. Thankyu~

.

.

.

.

 _ **30 Desember 2015..**_

Nah, kalian pasti tahu kan ada apa dihari itu? Kalian _gak_ tahu? Hello.. Kelaut aja sana kalau kalian gak tahu, dasar payah! Itu hari kelahiran Taetaeku tercinta, ck. Kalian ini memalukan sekali. Well, ini sebenarnya tengah malam didorm kami yang gelap gulita ini~

"Psstt.. Cepetan _idih_. Sudah mau jam 12 malem ni!" Itu suara Seokjin _hyung_. Sumpah.. Seokjin _hyung_ itu memang kumpulan _ibu-ibu rumah tangga haus belaian ya?_ Ck.

"Iya iya.. Duh. Jangan bawel gitu dong, _Eomma._ " Ini suara si Park—bantet—Jimin yang sumpah demi apapun aku malas memanggilnya _hyung._ Hell.. Badan semampai—semeter gak sampai—gitu berharap dipanggil _hyung_ dariku? Dari seorang Jungkook Jeon yang tampan, tinggi, suaranya merdu, berotot ini? _Iyuhh~_

"Kookie! Cepetan kuenya!" Kue? Iya. Aku sekarang lagi memegang kue yang sebelumnya sudah Seokjin _hyung_ buat dan letakkan didalam _kulkas_ kami. Kue buatan Seokjin _hyung_ itu sangat enak asal kalian tahu. Duh.. Tipikal _istri_ idaman.

"Iya iya _hyung._ Orang yang ulang tahun pacarku juga. Dasar jomblo _._ " _—ngenes lagi._ Itu tadi Jimin _h- h- hyung._ Shit. Aku memanggilnya _hyung_ T.T Sudah aku katakan kan kalau Jimin _hyung_ itu sahabat sehidup sematinya Taetae _ku?_ Jelas dia sibuk sekali.

"YA! SIALAN! DASAR KELINCI!" Aku hanya nyengir—sok polos—saat Jimin _hyung_ mulai mengumpat. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Pasti Seokjin hyung akan segera mengomelinya.

" _Language!_ _Language_ Jimin!" Tuh kan? Dan begitulah akhir dari acara mari-siapkan-kejutan-untuk-Taehyung berakhir. Setelah Seokjin _hyung_ mengeluarkan isyarat tak kasat matanya, kami segera menyiapkan semuanya.

Kue? Cek.

Lilin? Cek.

Balon? Cek.

Konfeti? Cek.

Jungkook yang tampan? Cek. Oke semua sempurna! Jangan pernah protes tentang yang aku katakan. Peraturan itu mutlak. Oke?

Kami berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju kamarnya. Dengan aku yang membawa kue, Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ —well mereka sama sekali tidak pernah terpisahkan—membawa balon-balon di kedua tangan mereka, Yoongi _hyung_ membawa boneka teddy bear besar sebagai kado untuk Taetae dari kami. Kado dariku? Speciallah nanti~ Dan Jimin serta Hosoek _hyung_ membawa konfeti.

Hoseok _hyung_ membuka pintu dengan cat putih itu sepelan mungkin. Dan disana terlihatlah sosok malaikat ku dengan rambut cokelat lembutnya, pipinya yang sedikit chubby, dan bibir pink yang minta dikecup. Duh.. Jantung bertahanlah _nak._

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TAEHYUNG!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAYANG!" Dengan idiotnya kami berteriak, membuat malaikatku itu terbangun dengan tampang imutnya. ASDFGHJKL! Imuntnyaaaa~ Duh pacarku itu :3

"EH?!" Tae _-hyung_ terlihat sangat terkejut terbukti dari matanya yang membulat lucu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Membawa kue dengan lilin 22 tahun—umur Korea—dan senyum tampan terkembang sempurna dibibirku.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Aku mengecup pelan kedua bibirnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan heboh atau mungkin jengkel dari makhluk-makhluk _absurd_ dibelakangku itu.

"Terimakasih." Tae _-hyung_ meniup lilinnya. Kemudian Tae _-hyung_ berdiri, mengambil alih kue dari tanganku kemudian meminta Jimin _hyung_ memegangi kue itu.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Tae _-hyung_ menciumku detik itu juga. Menciumku dalam dengan tangannya yang melingkari leherku erat. Aku yang shock hanya membulatkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kookie." Dengan wajah super merah, Tae _-hyung_ memelukku. Aku baru ingin membalas pelukan Tae-hyung sebelum sepasang tangan menarik kerah belakangku.

"YA! KIM TAEHYUNG APA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMELUKKU JUGAA?!" Suara Jimin _hyung_ menggelegar. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat melihat Tae _-hyung_ yang segera melompat kedalam pelukan Jimin _hyung._ Dasar sahabat sehidup semati itu.

"Jiminieee~ Thanks." Tae _-hyung_ mengecup pipi Jimin hyung. Dan selanjutnya mereka terkekeh senang, diiringi semua member yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka yang memang sangat lucu.

Selamat ulang tahun, Tae _-hyung_ sayang..

.

.

.

.

Setelah perayaan ulang tahun Tae _-hyung_ tadi malam, siang ini kami akan melakukan latihan untuk tampil disalah satu stasiun TV swasta untuk merayakan acara akhir tahun. Seharian ini kami terus melakukan latihan supaya kami tidak mengecewakan.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ kau oke?" Aku yang sedang meminum air mineral mendengar percakapan antara Jimin dan Yoongi _hyung._ Ya ampun Jimin _hyung,_ katakan suka sih. Apa susahnya. Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Belum lagi Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung._ Dua makhluk yang membuat kesabaranku habis tertelan.

"Aku oke Chim. Tenang saja." Yoongi _hyung_ tersenyum dan itu manis sekali. Matanya akan menyipit dengan bibir membentuk lengkungan indah disana.

"Oke. Kalau _hyung_ merasa sedikit pusing atau lelah panggil aku oke?" Yoongi _hyung_ hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau berikan aku.. Pelukan?" Homina! Yoongi _hyung_ minta dipeluk? Aku sampai memuntahkan air minumku, sialan. Aku menoleh dengan wajah idiot. Oh Tuhan. Disana Yoongi _hyung_ tengah menunduk dengan pipi merona. Yoongi _hyung_ yang _tsundere_ bersikap manis seperti itu? Keajaiban!

"DENGAN SENANG HATI!" Dan tubuh mungil Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan Jimin _hyung_ detik berikutnya. Bertambah lagi orang yang menganut _temen rasa pacaran_ disini. Poor Hoseok _hyung by the way~_

"Kookie?" Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku saat mendengar suara merdu yang memanggilku. Jantung.. Bertahanlah _nak,_ papa mohon. Jangan tergoda dengan suara Mamamu.

"Ya sayang?" Aku tersenyum saat melihat Tae _-hyung._ Dengan senyum lebar Tae _-hyung_ segera memelukku. Tumben sekali anak ini bertingkah manja? Mencurigakan. Aku belum punya uang sebanyak Suho _sunbae_ jika tiba-tiba Tae _-hyung_ meminta aku membelikannya sebuah Ferrari.

"Makasih buat yang semalam." Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencium rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan sudut mataku menatap Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang tengah tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku menyukai itu.

"Ayo latihan lagi." Aku menggenggam tangannya dan Tae _-hyung_ mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore hari. Kami masih serius dengan latihan kami. Sesekali aku melirih kearah Namjoon _hyung._ Ada yang aneh dengan leader pesek itu. Seperti kurang konsentrasi. Mataku kembali fokus dengan latihan kami.

"!" Aku refleks menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan yang Namjoon _hyung_ keluarkan. Sial. Ternyata memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Namjoon _hyung._

Kami segera mendatangi Namjoon _hyung_ yang nampak meringis kesakitan. Saat aku hendak mendekati Namjoon _hyung_ dengan cepat Seokjin _hyung_ sudah memangku kepala Namjoon _hyung_ dipangkuannya.

"NAMJOON!" Seokjin _hyung_ pasti sangat shock, terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya. Namjoon _hyung_ masih meringis sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Terkilir sepertinya. Tapi itu terlihat sakit sekali.

"TOLONG PANGGILKAN MANAGER!" Hoseok _hyung_ segera mencari manager hyung. Kami mendekati Namjoon _hyung_ dan Seokjin _hyung._

Yoongi _hyung_ meremas bahu Seokjin _hyung_ yang benar-benar nampak khawatir dan pucat. Baru kali ini aku melihat Seokjin hyung sepanik ini. Bahkan lebih panik dari kejadian kemarin.

"Namjoonie, tahan sebentar." Aku hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi yang mereka berdua lakukan. Aku yakin mereka berdua ini memilik hubungan. Yakin. Aku yang sedang melamun, menolehkan wajahku saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tae _-hyung?_ " Tae _-hyung_ hanya tersenyum dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dari senyuman itu.

"Aku oke Jinnie. Jangan menangis." Namjoon _hyung_ berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya meskipun akhirnya Namjoon _hyung_ memekik dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Seokjin _hyung._

"Bagian mana kau yang oke?! Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi brengsek!" Aku terperangah. Seorang Kim Seokjin mengumpat? Wow. Tapi bukannya raut marah yang ditampilkannya melainkan raut wajah _kesakitan_ yang sangat jelas.

"Maaf." Namjoon _hyung_ mengelus pipi Seokjin _hyung_ lembut. Kami hanya bisa melihat hal itu tanpa berkomentar apapun. Astaga.. Dimana sih Hosek _hyung?_ Kenapa lama sekali?

"Bodoh. Brengsek." Aku kembali mendengar Seokjin _hyung_ mengumpat dengan suara yang bergetar. Jangan katakan Seokjin _hyung_ akan menangis? Jangan.. Saat mataku terfokus sepenuhnya dengan keadaan Seokjin _hyung,_ tanpa sadar aku meremas tangan Tae _-hyung_ dengan kencang. Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa aku kalut.

"Brengsek. Kau.. Ugh. Bodoh!" Dan akhirnya tangis Seokjin _hyung_ pecah saat itu juga. Mungkin terlihat cengeng dan drama sekali, tapi ini Seokjin _hyung_ yang menangis dan entah kenapa jantungku mulai berdetak berlebihan kala melihat airmata yang mulai jatuh menuruni pipi Seokjin _hyung._

"Maaf Jinnie." Tangan Namjoon _hyung_ kembali mengelus lembut pipi chubby Seokjin _hyung._ Mereka berdua seperti tidak menyadari bahwa kami berempat—aku, Tae- _hyung,_ Yoongi dan Jimin _hyung_ —masih disini.

"Kau brengsek." Airmata Seokjin _hyung_ jatuh menimpa wajah Namjoon _hyung_ yang berada dipangkuannya. Seokjin _hyung_ menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas kaos Namjoon _hyung_ erat. Aku sendiri bahkan bisa merasakan betapa erat Seokjin _hyung_ meremas kaos itu.

Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, Yoongi _hyung_ bahkan sudah memeluk Jimin _hyung_. Karena jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalianya bagi kami melihat Seokjin _hyung_ selemah ini, setakut ini, sekalut ini.

Seokjin _hyung_ yang kami kenal adalah Seokjin _hyung_ yang dewasa, dengan sifat _keibuan,_ sabar, dan terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi sekarang? Seokjin _hyung_ terlihat sangat rapuh. Seolah jika disentuh saja Seokjin _hyung_ akan hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin." Aku menahan nafasku dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada Tae _-hyung._ Kini bahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung_ tengah berciuman disana. Ciuman yang—entah kenapa—terasa menyesakkan dengan isakan yang keluar dari Seokjin _hyung._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon-a." Entah aku harus beraksi seperti apa. Mereka saling menyatakn cinta disaat Namjoon _hyung_ mengalami cidera yang cukup serius. Astaga.. Hoseok _hyung,_ kau dimana?

"Maaf lama. Kami harus menyiapkan tandu terlebih dahulu." Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat lega saat melihat sosok Hoseok _hyung._ Tanpa babibu lagi Namjoon _hyung_ segera dibawa menggunakan tandu menuju ambulans yang sudah menunggu dilantai bawah—menurut informasi dari Hoseok _hyung_ —.

"Aku ikut!" Dengan mata yang memerah Seokjin _hyung_ berdiri, hendak mengikuti Namjoon _hyung_ kerumah sakit. Namjoon _hyung_ menggelengkan kepalanya, hanya saja Seokjin _hyung_ tetap bersikeras ingin mengikuti Namjoon _hyung._

" _Hyung.._ " Entah sejak kapan aku sudah memeluk Seokjin _hyung_ dari belakang, entah sejak kapan aku sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan yang Tae _-hyung_ tautkan. Aku memeluknya sekuat yang aku bisa. Merangkul bahunya erat. Dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Aku disini _hyung._ Aku disini. Kumohon jangan menangis." Seokjin _hyung_ memutar tubuhnya, memelukku erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didadaku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kaos yang aku kenakan kini sudah basah. Tapi aku tidak perduli dan makin mengeratkan pelukannku padanya.

Aku seolah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi saat ini. Yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini hanyalah Seokjin _hyung._ Bahkan aku tidak memikirkan Tae _-hyung_ yang mungkin saja tengah menatap kecewa kearahku. Menatapku _sakit._ Dihari ulang tahunnya aku malah memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala orang lain didepan matanya sendiri. Kau memang brengsek Jeon Jungkook.

Maafkan aku Tae _-hyung.._

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Muahahaaaa! Ini apaa?! Duh maaf ya kalo ceritanya malah makin absurd, ya ampun, aku kena WB /.\  
Maafkan akuuu~ Ini kok jadi mellow gini ya? Wks.. Maafkan~  
Buat yang udah ngefav, ngefollow, apalagi review makasih bangetttt~ :* Review dari kalian itu semacam oasis ditengah gurun pasir yang meliputi otak ini #alay Tapi maaf ya, belum sempet aku balesin satu-satu review *bow* Thankyuuuuuu~ :* Sini peluk cium atu atu dulu :*  
So, wanna gimme some review again? (;

Dania754 | TaeKai | Prasetyo Hestina854 | GitARMY | Jell-ssi | cutebei | KutangSelu | utsukushii02 | MiserLenranasta878 | kookvlove | She3nn0 | Kayshone


	6. Chapter 6 : 'Cause I Love You

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chap 6 : 'Cause I Love You

Warn(s) : Boyslove, Yaoi, BTS fic, EYD berantakan, typo(s), KookV with top!Jungkook, bott!Taehyung, NamJin, and other members. DL? DR. Thankyuu~

.

.

.

.

Hallo~ Bertemu lagi dengan JungKook Jeon si golden magnae tertampan dari Bangtan Boys. Apa kalian mau mengataiku alay? Ck. Aku upload foto pakai bathrobe aja kalian sudah histeris. Jadi stop protes. Oke? Terima kenyataan, bung~

Well.. Saat ini giliran kami untuk melakukan penamilan. Aku mengambil bagian awal Namjoon _hyung_ ketika menyanyikan Run. Sial. Aku jadi galau. Namjoon hyung~ Maafkan aku T-T

Kenapa akhir-akhir kami selalu terkena masalah? Seaneh-anehnya, seabsurd-absurdnya, sepesek-sepeseknya, seitem-itemnya Namjoon _hyung_ dia tetaplah leader kami yang baik. Aih.. Terlebih gara-gara insiden Namjoon hyung jatuh itu Seokjin _hyung_ jadi _down_ begini. Sialan.

"Jinnie _hyung,_ bertahanlah sedikit. Acaranya sebentar lagi." Aku memeluknya lembut kala kami sudah memasuki _waiting room_ lagi. Matanya terlihat sembab, untung _makeup noona_ bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Yah.. Meskipun masih sedikit terlihat.

"Tapi Kookie, aku khawatir sekali." Seokjin _hyung_ meremas jaket yang aku kenakan. Aku hanya menghela nafas, kemudian aku menangkup wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Namjoon _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu." Dan kembali kubawa tubuh Seokjin _hyung_ kedalam dekapanku. Jangan kalian kira aku tidak ingat ini di _waiting room,_ yang artinya Tae- _hyung_ juga berada disini.

Bahkan ketika aku memeluk Seokjin _hyung_ begini, mataku bisa menangkap tatapan Tae _-hyung_ yang kini tengah menatapku dengan wajah terluka. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku bahkan mungkin tidak mampu untuk meninggalkan Seokjin _hyung_ saat ini.

Padahal diujung sofa ini, Tae _-hyung_ tengah menatapku sendu. Menatapku dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, kecewa. Aku tahu itu. Aku brengsek kan? Yah.. Aku brengsek.

"Ayo Taehyung." Aku merasa lega saat Jimin _hyung_ membawa Tae _-hyung_ keluar. Menggenggam erat tangan yang selalu aku genggam, dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. Aku hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukanku pada Seokjin _hyung d_ an berpura-pura semua tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini tengah malam, dan mobil van kami melaju ringan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih hidup diwaktu seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas. Kini didadaku Seokjin _hyung_ tengah terlelap. Aku _sakit_ melihat Seokjin _hyung_ bisa menjadi selemah ini. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Duh.. Taetae kamu manis bangetttt~ Selamat ulang tahun~" Jantungku berpacu cepat saat mendengar Jimin _hyung_ memanggil Tae _-hyung._ Dan mereka tertawa setalah itu. Mobil belakang menjadi ricuh saat ini. Tae- _hyung.._ Maafkan aku.

"YA! Hoseok _hyung_ hentikan! Aku ini bukan perempuan _idih!_ Jadi stop memakaikan pita ini dirambutku! YA!" Aku merindukan suara Tae _-hyung._ Merindukannya.

Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku pada Seokjin _hyung._ Disebelahku kini ada Yoongi _hyung_ yang menatapku sarkas. Aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau itu memang brengsek ya Jungkook." Yoongi _hyung_ menatapku dingin dan tersenyum meremahkan kearahku. Sial. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Seokjin hyung sakit? Kenapa aku menjadi lupa segala hal saat itu berhubungan dengan Seokjin hyung? Kenapa? Bukankah aku sekarang mencintai Tae _-hyung?_ Iya kan?

Tanpa aku sadari kini mobil ini telah berhenti. Aku menepuk pelan pipi Seokjin _hyung._ Seokjin _hyung_ mengerang dan segera membuka mata bulatnya yang sembab. Aku mengelus pipi chubbynya lembut, mencium keningnya lembut.

"Ayo _hyung._ " Aku menuntun Seokjin _hyung._ Aku ini memang brengsek.

"Berhenti bersikap manja Taehyung. Ayo turun." Kini aku mendengar Jimin _hyung_ tengah menggerutu. Tapi pada akhirnya aku melihat Jimin _hyung_ menggendong Tae-hyung dipunggungnya.

Saat mereka melewatiku dapat kulihat Jimin _hyung_ tengah memandangku remeh. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku erat. Seokjin _hyung_ menatapku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kookie, aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir. Tapi aku tidak ingin hubunganmu dan Taehyung terganggu. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya sekarang. Jadi lupakan aku." Seokjin _hyung_ menatapku. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam. Kami masih dibasement apartement asal kalian tahu.

"Aku mencintai Namjoon, kamu pasti tahu itu. Aku seperti menemukan kebahagianku bersamanya. Jadi, tolong lepaskan dan lupakan aku." Kini Seokjin _hyung_ tengah mengelus lembut pipiku. Aku hanya menatapnya. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang.

"Maaf aku sudah bohongin kamu selama ini. Maaf aku gak jujur soal hubunganku dengan Namjoon. Aku dan Namjoon sudah dua tahun Kookie. Maafkan aku yang tidak jujur." Kali ini aku menggenggam tangannya yang tengah mengelus pipiku. Seokjin _hyung_ tersenyum, indah sekali.

"Aku ini hanya cinta monyetmu Kookie. Kamu bukan mencintaiku, kamu hanya menemukan sosok _Ibu_ didiriku." Aku menahan nafasku saat merasakan Seokjin _hyung_ mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Cinta monyet? Ya.. Aku pernah mencintai Seokjin _hyung,_ pernah benar-benar mengharapkan Seokjin _hyung._

"Sekarang kamu bersama Taehyung. Dan aku yakin dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan sakiti dia lagi. Kumohon izikan aku bersama Namjoon, ya?" Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. _Hell._ Kalian tahu gak _sih_ perasaanku sekarang? Rasanya tuh _kayak_ ditolak cinta pertama bahkan sebelum sempat diungkapin. Sialan.

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini, Jeon Jungkook." Dan selanjutnya aku hanya membulatkan mataku. Seokjin hyung menciumku. Menciumku tepat dibibir. Aku sempat berpikir bagaimana jika aku mencium Seokjin _hyung?_ Akankan menyenangkan? Dan sekarang aku tahu. Rasanya memang menyenangkan.

Saat Seokjin _hyung_ menarik dirinya, aku menahan pinggangnya dan malah mulai mengulum bibirnya bergantian. Seokjin _hyung_ sendiri tidak menolak.

Aku kembali menciumnya. Rasanya memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak sampai membuat perutku dipenuhi dengan berjuta-juta perasaan menggelitik seperti saat aku mencium Tae _-hyung._

Seperti tertarik lagi keduniaku, aku segera melepaskan ciumanku. Aku membuka mataku. Dan hal yang pertama kulihat justru bayangan Tae- _hyung_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"A-aku.. M-maaf." Aku meremas rambutku. Untung basement ini sepi.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf Kookie. Sekarang kamu tahu kan? Kamu hanya menyukaiku Kookie, tidak sampai mencintaiku." Seokjin _hyung_ menatapku dan aku tersenyum saat itu. Ya. Sekarang aku tahu, aku memang hanya mencintai Tae _-hyung._ Mencintai sosok itu hingga nafas terakhirku nanti.

"Jadi sekarang semua jelaskan?" Aku hanya tersenyum idiot dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin _hyung._ Kemudian aku kembali memeluknya. Aku menghirup dalam aroma yang tubuh Seokjin _hyung._ Ah~ Aku memang menemukan sosok _Ibu_ pada dirinya.

"Terimakasih _hyung._ Dan ya.. Aku mengizinkan Namjoon _hyung_ menjadi _ayah_ ku." Setelah itu aku dan Seokjin _hyung_ berjalan menuju dorm kami. Entah untuk alasan apa aku merasa lega sekarang. Aku akan menemui Tae _-hyung,_ meminta maaf, dan mungkin akan terjadi sedikit improvisasi nanti. Hohohooo~

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki dorm dengan senyum terkembang dibibirku. Aku bahkan memeluk Yoongi _hyung_ —yang tadi sempat menatapku sinis—yang tengah menonton. Tumben sekali Yoongi _hyung_ tidak langsung tidur. Terlalu banyak keajaiban yang terjadi hari ini.

"YA! MAGNAE LEPASKANN!" Yoongi hyung yang memang badannya kecil memukul punggungku. Aku kemudian mencium pipinya dan segera meninggalkannya yang kini tengah menggerutu. Ah~ Aku sangat merindukan Taetaeku~

"Tae _-hyungie?_ Sayang?" Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan disana aku melihat Jimin _hyung_ tengah memeluknya.

"Duh.. Stop dong Tae. Ingusmu mengenai bajuku nih. _Idih.._ Jorok." Jimin _hyung_ mengeluarkan suara yang nampak jijik. Namun aku tahu, Jimin _hyung_ kini tengah menghibur Tae _-hyung._

"Apaan sih Chim?! Ingus dari mana? Nangis juga gak, ih.. Alay. Dasar bantet." Aku berjalan mendekati mereka, aku merasa lega Jimin _hyung_ disini. Jujur saja aku kadang sedikit cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka, apa ini yang Tae _-hyung_ rasakan saat melihatku dan Seokjin _hyung_ ya? -.-v

"Jimin _hyung,_ bisa keluar sebentar?" Aku menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. Jimin _hyung_ menggeleng, namun Tae- _hyung_ mengangguk kearahnya dan Jimin _hyung_ segera keluar dari kamar ini.

"Kuperingatkan Jungkook, jangan pernah membuat Taehyung sakit lagi." Suara yang Jimin _hyung_ keluarkan berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Suaranya yang biasanya akan terdengar lucu dan kekanak-kanakan itu menjadi dingin saat Jimin _hyung_ memeluk leherku dan membisikkan kata-kata itu penuh ancaman.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mendekati Tae _-hyung_ yang kini tengah bersandar di _headrest_ ini. Aku menghela nafasku. Aku memeluknya erat. Sial. Seberapa sering aku menyakitinya? Hingga membuat Tae- _hyung_ , lelaki yang _idiot,_ kuat, egois dan mandiri sepertinya selalu menangis? Membuatnya terlihat cengeng dan rapuh. Aku memang brengsek.

"Maafkan aku, Tae _-hyung."_ Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Tae _-hyung_ hanya diam, tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Memangnya kamu udah ngelakuin salah apa? Minta maaf buat apa?" Duh.. Aku jadi bingung saat mendengar nada suaranya yang sangat datar. Ck. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Maaf mengacuhkanmu lagi." Tae- _hyung_ tertawa. Tapi entah kali ini aku tidak suka mendengar tawanya. Tawanya malah membuat aku makin merasa bersalah.

"Percuma juga kamu minta maaf. Toh, nanti diulangin lagi." Oke. Aku tahu aku ini memang brengsek. Duh.. Tapi kalian tahu kan rasanya disaat melihat cinta pertama kita tersakiti begitu? Itu refleks alami ku, iya kan? Iya kan? Aku gak salah kan?

"Gak.. Sekali ini aku janji gak akan ngelakuin hal yang sama. Maafkan aku." Aku melepas pelukanku padanya, menatap wajahnya yang tidak mau menatap mataku.

"Udahlah Kook. Aku capek. Aku mau tidur." Kook? Hah? Apa katanya Kook? Astaga pasti sekarang Tae _-hyung_ sangat marah. T-T Duh.. Jungkook, kamu ini.

"Hei.. Aku beneran minta maaf sayang. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Jin _hyung._ " Aku kembali memeluknya, tidak membiarkan Tae _-hyung_ terlepas dari pelukanku. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya. Aku gak mau kalau harus dicuekin apalagi diputusin lagi. OGAH!

"Ya. Ya. Cinta pertama memang selalu menempati hatimu kan? Aku bosan." Rasanya seperti ada yang menghantam wajahku, seperti tamparan tak kasat mata dari Tae _-hyung_. Jadi dia tahu kalau Seokjin _hyung_ itu cinta pertamaku? Duh..

"Ayolah sayang. Maafin aku hum?" Aku kini mulai menciumi wajahnya. Tae- _hyung_ hanya diam, tidak merespon sama sekali. Mati kau Jeon Jungkook. Mati T-T

"Seokjin _hyung_ memang cinta pertamaku.." Sekarang yang kulihat adalah mata Tae _-hyung_ yang melebar sempurna. Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Hah.. Akhirnya aku harus mengakui jika Seokjin _hyung_ itu cinta pertamaku.

"Hum.. Pantesan aja kamu _rempong_ banget waktu Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ nempel-nempel." Kini nada suara Tae-hyung terdengar sangat ketus. Dia beneran marah ya?

"Itu sih.. Karena aku salah paham. Aku kira mereka itu gak ada hubungan. Ya aku gak relalah Seokjin _hyung_ dimainin Namjoon _hyung_ gitu." Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan nada suara yang agak tinggi sekarang, menggerutu.

"Tapi kan sekarang aku udah tahu. Ternyata mereka udah ada hubungan, udah dua tahun lagi. Aku bisa apa? Gak mungkin aku larang kan?" Kini Tae _-hyung_ mulai menatapku. Ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Idih. Boong!" Sekarang bahkan Tae- _hyung_ sudah menjerit dan—mungkin tidak sadar—sudah melompat menuju pangkuanku. Hahaha~ Memang ya pesona Jeon Jungkook itu *-*

"Gaklah. Ngapain aku bohongin kamu, sayang?" Aku menggigit hidungnya gemas. Well, sepertinya pembicaraan ini menarik perhatiannya. Terbukti sekarang Tae _-hyung_ —sepertinya—sudah melupakan masalah kami.

"WOW! Itu hebat banget!"Tae _-hyung_ memeluk leherku erat. Astaga.. Dia imut sekaliiii.. Jadi ingin kumakan. Eh?

"Iya kan? Jadi maafin aku ya? Aku gak bakalan ngerecokin Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung._ Kan mereka udah jelas." Aku harap-harap cemas. Soalnya tadi Tae _-hyung_ terlihat sangat marah.

"Hum.. Gimana ya? Kan kemarin udah bikin perjanjian, kalo kamu ngulangin kesalahan yang sama lagi kita putus. Gimana dong?" Tae _-hyung_ menatapku jenaka. Sial. Kata putus itu menjengkelkan sekali.

"Kapan ya? Aku gak inget tuh. Duh.. Apa itu?" Aku senang saat Tae _-hyung_ tertawa kali ini. Karena tawanya terdengar begitu indah, begitu lepas dan tulus. Sungguh Tae _-hyung_ cantik sekali malam ini. Duh.. Jadi mikir yang iya-iya kan.

"Dasar kelinci jelek bego. Tapi pokoknya ini yang terakhir ya? Kalau sampai kamu ngulangin ini lagi, kita beneran putus ya. _**P-u-t-u-s**_." Kata putusnya ditekankan banget lagi. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan mencium keningnya lama.

Kemudian aku berdiri yang membuat Tae _-hyung_ kini berada dala gendonganku. Aku yang masih memakai atribut manggung kamipun seolah lupa kalau badanku ini lelah.

Tae _-hyung_ sendiri mengenakan.. Uhm? Bajuku?! Astaga. Iya itu baju kaosku. Pantas baju itu melorot terus dari bahunya. Dan apa itu? Hotpants? AAAAA~! Tahan Jungkook, tahan.

Aku memutar-mutar tubunya. Tae _-hyung_ mengeratkan pegangannya pada leherku dan tertawa. Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat dan membawa tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Tae _-hyung_ tertawa, aku mendongak dan menyatukan kedua dahi kami.

Tae _-hyung_ terlihat sangat indah saat ini. Dia sempurna. Tawanya yang khas memenuhi indra pendengaranku. Aku menatap matanya lembut, Tae _-hyung_ menatap kearahku juga.

Aku makin mendongakan wajahku, Tae _-hyung_ menurunkan sedikit wajahnya. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Kaki Tae _-hyung_ bahkan kini sudah melingkar sempurna dipinggangku.

"Hei.. Aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung." Aku makin mendekatkan wajahku padanya, saat matanya yang indah menutup aku segera menempelkan kedua belah bibir kami.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, sangat berbeda dari ciuman yang aku lakukan dengan Seokjin _hyung_ tadi. Sekarang aku merasakan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu tengah berterbangan didalam perutku. Rasanya geli tapi menyenangkan.

Aku mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Ciuman kami makin intens kala Tae _-hyung_ mulai membalas ciumanku. Aku berjalan pelan, membawa Tae _-hyung_ menuju kasur yang biasanya Tae _-hyung_ tempati. Aku mengeratkan peganganku dipinggang dan pantatnya. Takut-takut Tae _-hyung_ jatuh.

"Hghh~" Satu desahan yang begitu berbahaya bagi jantungku berhasil lolos dari mulutnya yang kini tengah kusesap dalam. Tangannya meremas rambut hitamku kuat.

Sial. Tindakannya malah makin membuatku bergairah. Aku meletakan tubuh Tae _-hyung_ dikasur yang ada dengan lembut. Aku melepaskan kecupan kami, paru-paru ini perlu diisi _man._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Aku tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibirnya yang kini bahkan sudah memerah dan membengkak. Ini adalah ciuman kami yang terintens. Kami ini tipe pasangan yang tidak haus belaian, oke.

" _Take me,_ Jungkook-a." Dan aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dengan Tae _-hyung_ berada dibawahku, wajahnya yang memerah, bibir bengkak, mata sayu dan apa itu? _Take me, Jungkook-a?_ Hah?!

JANTUNG, KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH! ASDFGHJKL- (｀^´)

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

MUAHAHAHAA! AKU GAK TAU APA YANG AKU TULIS! DUH /.\ Plus juga, ini beneran gaya nulisku yang berbeda dari biasanya.. Muahaha~ Bahasanya gak ada yang baku, maafkan /.\  
Ini apaa?! Kayaknya ceritanya makin absurd ya, duh.. Oh ya, mungkin nextnya bakalan ending~ Hehee.. Maaf juga, aku kebablasan nulis KookVnya. Rated :') Ini aku fast update :3 Soalnya mungkin chapter berikutnya bakalan lama, /.\  
Well, buat yang udah follow, fav, apalagi sempetin review makasih banget. Kalian luar biasaaaa~~ Buat Siders juga, makasih udah baca~ So, wanna gimme some review again? :*

yukiyukaji | cutebei | TaeKai | Jell-ssi | Sanaa11 | Dania754 || Prasetyo Hestina | Jung Jisun | Kim Joungwook | utsukushii02 | YuRhachan | ayuya24 | GitARMY | nnavishiper | Adinda869 | Kayshone | Yasmin | vtae | she3nn0 | crushathena


	7. Chapter 7 : Happy Ending?

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chap 7 : Happy Ending?

Warn : BTS fic, KookV with top!JK, Bott!Tae, NamJin, other members, typo(s), BxB, boyslove, yaoi, DLDR.

Rated!M for bad language, explicit sex content, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa panas padahal sekarang lagi musim dingin. Aku menahan nafasku saat ini. Duh.. Jantung bekerja samalah denganku saat ini. Jangan berdetak terlalu kencang, aku takut makhluk dibawahku mendengar detakanmu, duh..

Kalian sudah tahu aku kan? Masa kita harus kenalan lagi? Oke, oke.. Jangan ribut begitu. Aku si Bunny Bangtan Boys, Jungkook Jeon. Duh.. Kalian gak usah banyak protes aku lagi gugup ini. Ah.. Tae- _hyung_ kuu~

" _Take me,_ Jungkook-a." Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini. Sialan. Tae _-hyung_ mengelus lembut wajahku, aaaa~ Tangannya halus sekaliii :3 Aku hanya menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. Well, badanku lebih besar daripada Tae _-hyung_. Kan kasihan kalo tertindih—ya meskipun aku akan dengan senang hati _menindihnya—_ If you know what I mean :D

Aku tersenyum sebelum kembali meraup bibirnya yang telah merah dan membengkak. Kalian jangan berpikir aku adalah seorang anak yang lurus, polos, dan tidak mengerti apapun, oke? Karena apa yang dikatakan Namjoon _hyung_ waktu itu memang benar. Aku ini memang _uhuk_ mesum _uhuk_.

Aku menciumnya kasar, mencium bibir itu penuh. Menggigit bibir Tae _-hyung_ yang terasa kenyal. Dapat kurasakan bahwa kini tangan Tae _-hyung_ makin erat meremas rambutku.

Aku hanya menyangga tubuhku dengan satu tanganku, kini tangan kiri ku sudah berkeliaran disekitar badan Tae _-hyung._ Menelusuri lekuk tubuh kurus Tae _-hyung._ Tanganku meremas pelan pinggang Tae _-hyung_ yang membuat Tae _-hyung_ melenguh dalam ciumanku.

Aku menciumnya seperti hendak merampas seluruh nafasnya. Menciumnya sebaik yang aku bisa. Tanganku makin berani, sekarang aku bahkan sudah memasukan tanganku kedalam kaos yang Tae _-hyung_ kenakan. Meremas pinggangnya, dan ciumanku mulai turun menuju lehernya.

"J-jungkook.." Aku menahan nafasku saat mendengar suara Tae _-hyung_ yang memanggil namaku. Adrenalinku terpacu cepat. Sial. Kenapa rasanya begitu menengangkan kala Tae _-hyung_ memanggil namaku, sensasinya berbeda sekali.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum padanya. Tae _-hyung_ hanya menatapku sayu dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Sial. Hormon sialan. Aku kembali mencium lehernya, Tae-hyung memanjangkan lehernya dan membenamkan tangannya dikepalaku. Menekan kepalaku lebih. Desah nafasnya terdengar makin berat kala tanganku sudah menyentuh sesuatu diatas dadanya.

Dengan kurang ajarnya aku meremas dada Tae _-hyung_ yang membuat Tae _-hyung_ terpekik pelan. Aku bahkan sudah menggulung kaosku yang Tae _-hyung_ kenakan sebatas dadanya. Tanganku dengan kurang ajarnya memilin puting Tae- _hyung_ yang kini sudah menegang. Haha~ Jeon Jungkook, kamu memang sempurna! *-*

"K-kookie.." Aku mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan meloloskan kaos yang menjadi pelindung tubuh kurus Tae _-hyung._ Aku menatapnya, indah sekali. Dengan wajah merah, mata sayu, dada yang naik turun dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tae _-hyung_ memang menggoda.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung." Aku sendiri bahkan merasakan bahwa kini suaraku terdengar jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Tae _-hyung_ mendudukkan dirinya, mengelus pelan pipiku.

Tae _-hyung_ menciumku pelan, tangannya mendorong tubuhku pelan yang membuatku kini terbaring dibawahnya. Aku membiarkannya mendomasi ciuman kami kali ini. Well, aku juga suka sebenarnya saat Tae _-hyung_ mendominasi ku seperti ini.

Tanganku melingkari pinggangnya, meremas pantatnya yang kini tengah berada diatasku. Dapat kurasakan bahwa kini tangan Tae _-hyung_ berusaha membuka bajuku. Kita lihat seberapa jauh dirimu bisa sayang~ Muahahaa :3

Saat Tae _-hyung_ sibuk menciumiku, tanganku mengelus pelan paha dalamnya. Tae _-hyung_ yang hanya memamakai hotpants begini membuatku mudah untuk mengelus-elus paha _uhuk_ sexynya _uhuk_.

Aku mencengkram paha itu pelan, membuat Tae _-hyung_ melengkungkan badannya diatasku. Dan Tae _-hyung_ menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatasku, membuat ciuman kami terputus.

"Sialan kamu Koo—AGHN!" Tae _-hyung_ gak boleh nakal lo ya~ Kalo nakal nanti dihukum. Aku malah meremas pantantnya kuat. Menyusupkan tanganku disela hotpants yang terpasang ketat ditubuhnya.

Aku terus meremas pantat Tae _-hyung_ yang terasa begitu lembut~ Tanpa membuka celana yang Tae _-hyung_ kenakan. Tersiksa, tersiksa deh dia. Memohan padaku Tae-hyung, ayo memohon padakuu~

"Hum~ Tae _-hyung_ gak boleh nakal lo." Aku tertawa setan dalam hati. Betapa menyenangkannya menyiksa Tae _-hyung_ begini. Mulutku sekarang mulai sibuk menciumi puting dada Tae _-hyung_ yang ada didepanku. Salahkan saja Tae _-hyung_ yang menampilkan dadanya didepanku. Makin tersiksa deh dia :D

.

.

.

.

"J-jungkook. S-stoph!" Aku malah mulai mengelus sesuatu diantara belahan pantat Tae _-hyung._ Dengan mulut yang sibuk menciumi dada Tae _-hyung,_ tangan kananku meremas pinggang Tae- _hyung,_ dan tangan kiriku mengelus _manhole_ nya. Oke. Ayo terus siksa Tae _-hyung_ :3

Dengan badan bergetar, Tae _-hyung_ mendudukan tubuhnya diatas badanku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran. Tanganku masih didalam celananya, oke? Duh.. Kalian gak usah senyum-senyum gitu deh, dasar mesum!

"Jungkook, _take me._ " Aku tersenyum lembut dan mendudukan tubuhku. Kini Tae _-hyung_ berada tepat dipangkuanku. Ugh~ Tahan ya Kookie kecil.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Tae _-hyung_ membuka jaket yang aku kenakan, melemparnya kesembarang arah. Membuka kaos tanpa lengan yang kukenakan. Ekspresi yang Tae _-hyung_ keluarin lucu banget. Badanku bagus ya? Iyalah~ Jeon Jungkook. *-*

"Well, suka dengan apa yang kamu liat sayang?" Aku mengulum telinganya sensual. Membuat tubuh Tae _-hyung_ bergetar dalam pangkuanku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan, imutnya :3 Dengan satu anggukan pelan darinya, aku menciumnya kembali. Menuntun tubuhnya terbaring diatas _single bed_ ini.

" _Make me yours,_ Jungkook-a." Suara Tae _-hyung_ yang berat terdengar makin menggairahkan saat ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran yang Tae _-hyung_ berikan. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku. Seutuhnya. Tanpa sela satupun.

"Kamu memang milikku Kim Taehyung. Dan itu mutlak." Setelah mengatakan itu aku menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Berhenti sesaat didadanya.

Mengulum puting dada kanannya dan mengelus sisi kiri dengan tanganku. Tangan kananku menjalar kebawah, menarik hotpants yang Tae _-hyung_ kenakan dan celana dalamnya dalam satu tarikan.

"!" Tae _-hyung_ memekik perlahan saat aku mengelus paha dalamnya lembut. Badannya membusung dengan indah. Dengan tangan bergetar Tae _-hyung_ menarik rambutku. Aku hanya menyeringai senang. Saat kutatap tubuhnya, kini tubuh itu sudah tidak mulus lagi. _Kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ ku mulai mewarnai tubuh kurusnya.

Jujur aja, ini bakalan menjadi _first time_ untukku. Dan aku yakin Tae- _hyung_ juga. Mengingat reaksi tubuhnya yang sangat sensitive. Aku menarik nafas pelan, tubuhku kini berada diatasnya, aku menatapnya takjub. Sial. Tubuhnya indah banget. Bukan berarti aku hanya menyukai tubuh Tae- _hyung_ oke. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh telanjang Tae _-hyung._

Tubuhnya yang lumayan kurus, dengan lengan yang kecil dan oh! Perutnya. Perutnya sama sekali tidak memilik _kotak_ seperti tubuhku. Perutnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Uh.. Perutnya kok kayak cewek? *-* Bahkan Seokjin _hyung_ —yang prince(ss) begitu—memiliki sixpack. Lah Tae _-hyung?_ Uh~ Kookie gak tahan..

"YA! Jungkook, liatnya biasa aja ih!" Aku hanya terkekeh tampan. Kemudian aku membuka zipper celanaku dan membuka celanaku. Kemudian celanaku itu kubuang kesembarang arah. Well, sekarang aku udah _naked_ juga. Kalian, jangan mimisan!

"YA! Tae _-hyung_ , liatnya biasa aja ih!" Aku mengulang kembali kata-katanya saat melihat Tae- _hyung_ yang menatapku sampai tidak berkedip. Wajahnya memerah, lucu sekali.

"Tae _-hyung,_ aku peringatkan. Aku tidak akan berhenti, aku tidak ingin berhenti ditengah jalan. Jadi, apa kau serius?" Aku kembali menindih tubuhnya. Bahasaku itu. Sok serius. Aku menatapnya lembut dan Tae _-hyung_ mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku serius. Aku menginginkan ini Jungkook-a." Selanjutnya tanpa babibu lagi aku kembali mencium bibirnya kasar, menarik seluruh nafasnya. Tanganku melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Aku menempatkan diriku diantara kakinya yang mengangkang dengan lebar. Aku menggesekan badanku dengannya. Aku menggeram rendah kala nikmat mulai menjalari seluruh saraf dalam tubuhku.

Saat Tae _-hyung_ memukul punggungku, aku melepas ciuman kami. Aku mencium dadanya kembali. Dadanya dengan sempurna melengkung kearahku. Tanganku mulai menjalar kebawah, mengelus kesejatiannya yang mulai menegang.

"Hhgn~ K-kookieh." Desahan yang Tae _-hyung_ keluarkan makin membuatku bergairah. Kesejatianku mulai berdenyut, duh.. Gak nyaman banget. Sabar ya. Ciumanku makin turun, dan kini aku menciumi Tae-hyung dari ujung kakinya. Aku akan berlaku lembut, ini _first time_ kami, oke. Jadi harus berkesan.

"Kamu indah banget Tae _-hyung_." Aku berbisik rendah. Menciumi kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping. Aku membawa kaki kanannya keatas yang membuat kedua kaki Tae _-hyung_ makin terbuka dan mengangkang lebar. Tae _-hyung_ meremas seprai yang kami gunakan hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"NGHH!" Aku menyeringai kala desahan nyaring Tae _-hyung_ terdengar. Aku sendiri menahan nafasku. Didepanku, saat ini lubang anal Tae _-hyung_ terlihat jelas. Sempit, pink, berkerut dengan kedutan yang membuka dan menutup. Sial. Kesejatianku terasa makin tegang.

Aku menciumi lubang itu dengan lembut. Tanganku mencengkram kedua sisi pantat Tae _-hyung_. Aku menggoda Tae _-hyung_ dengan menjilat lubang itu tanpa niat menciumnya. Tae _-hyung_ menekan kepalaku dan aku menyeringai kala desahan terdengar makin berat dan kasar.

.

.

.

.

"K-kookie, p-please~" Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang sangat sayu. Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Mencium kedua matanya sayang.

"Ini akan menjadi _first time_ kita, dan aku ingin ini berkesan sayang." Aku tersenyum dan Tae- _hyung_ balas tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku yang merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, segera mencium bibirnya. Membawa jari telunjukku memasuki lubang analnya. Tae _-hyung_ menggigit bibirku. Well, sakit kali ya.

"Ngh.. Kookie.." Aku menambah jariku, dan membuka lubang itu makin lebar. Saat merasa foreplay yang kami lakukan sudah cukup, aku segera membuka lebar kakinya. Tae _-hyung_ terlihat menahan nafasnya dan mencengkram seprai dengan kencang.

"Kalau sakit, gigit saja bahuku sayang." Aku mengelus rambutnya yang basah dan mencium keningnya lama. Aku membuka tangannya yang mencengkram seprai kuat, membawa kedua tangan kami untuk saling bertautan.

" _I'm gonna inside ya. Just bite me or do anything you want if you feels hurts._ " Aku tersenyum padanya. Dan mulai memasukkan kesejatianku kedalam dirinya. Ugh~ Sempit banget. Tae _-hyung_ makin erat menggenggam tanganku. Aku juga balas menggenggam tangannya.

"HGNHH!" Aku yang merasa jika semakin pelan akan semakin sakit, memutuskan untuk memasukkan kesejatianku dalam satu sentakan. Dan Tae _-hyung_ makin melebarkan kakinya. Aku menggerakan tubuhku pelan saat merasa Tae _-hyung_ mengangguk. Aku menggeram rendah. Sial. Tae _-hyung_ sempit sekali.

"F-fas—NGHH!" Aku makin mendorong masuk kesejatianku kala mendengar Tae _-hyung_ memohon untuk mempercepat doronganku.

Awalnya aku bergerak dengan pelan lembut dan sekarang gerakanku menjadi cepat dan kasar. Tubuh Tae _-hyung_ yang mencengkram erat kesejatianku membuat aku merasa melayang.

"T-taehyung!" Aku menggeram saat merasakan rektum Tae _-hyung_ yang makin menyempit. Aku menemukan titik sensitifnya. Dapat kurasakan bahwa kini tubuh Tae _-hyung_ bergetar hebat.

"J-JUNGKOOK!" Dan saat Tae _-hyung_ meneriakan namaku seperti itu aku merasa sesuatu didalam diriku akan meledak. Aku berhenti bergerak kala Tae _-hyung_ mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya bersama denganku.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang kini begitu merah, menggoda. Mata sayu setengah tertutup miliknya menatapku, nafasnya cepat, mulutnya yang terbuka menarikku untuk kembali menggigit bibirnya.

" _Oh shit! So t-tight!_ " Aku makin kasar mendorong kesejatianku. Dan dengan dua dorongan terakhir aku mengeluarkan cairan putihku didalam tubuh Tae _-hyung_. Aku menggerakkan kesejatianku pelan, menusuk tubuh Tae _-hyung_ sedalam yang aku bisa. Memastikan seluruh cairan putihku memasuki tubuhnya.

"Nghh.. K-kookie.. Ughh~ K-kamu keluar banyak banget. AHHH!" Dengan suara bergetar dan desahan tertahan Tae _-hyung_ mengomentariku. Dan aku tersenyum puas saat merasakan cairanku telah mengalir sempurna kedalam tubuhnya. Mungkin dia bisa hamil kan? Muahahaa :3

" _I love you,_ Kim Taehyung. _And always be_."Aku menarik keluar kesejatianku. Well, sebenarnya aku masih ingin menggagahinya sampai aku puas, tapi berhubung ini _fisrt time_ kami dan aku adalah Jeon Jungkook yang baik hati, tampan dan rajin menabung jadi aku putuskan untuk menahan hormon ku. Kan kasihan Tae _-hyung_ kalau kecapekan. Kan baru sembuh.

" _So do I_ , Jeon Jungkook." Ah.. Bahagianya~ Aku mendekapnya lembut dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kami. Aku mencium keningnya lama dan mulai menutup mataku yang terasa berat. Tae _-hyung_ makin merapatkan tubuhnya kearahku dan aku dengan senang hati makin erat memeluknya.

Selamat malam Tae _-hyung.._

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan senyum idiot terkembang diwajahku. Dan pemandangan yang pertama aku liat adalah wajah _unyu_ Tae _-hyung_ yang masih tertidur. Aku menciumi pipinya gemas.

"_agi, Kookie." Aku tertawa ganteng. Memintanya bangun dan aku sendiri meninggalkan kamar Tae _-hyung_ dengan senyum terkembang puas dibibirku.

"Pagi Yungii _hyungie~_ " Setelah kembali kekamarku aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku lapar. Disana sudah ada Yoongi _hyung_ yang tengah terduduk didepan sofa ruang utama dorm kami dengan wajah menahan kantuk. Imutnya :3

" _Hyung,_ kok keliatan ngantuk banget? Capek ya?" Aku memeluk Yoongi _hyung._ Dan Yoongi _hyung_ segera menepis kasar tanganku yang melingkari bahunya.

"Ck. Siapa juga yang udah gangguin waktu tidurku. Kalau mau berbuat yang _iya-iya,_ tolong jangan berisik!" Aku melongo dan kemudian tersenyum dengan idiotnya kala Yoongi hyung menjambak rambutku.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK, KAMU APAIN TAETAEKU HAH?!" Aku mengaduh kesakitan saat merasakan pukulan yang—lumayan—keras dibelakang kepalaku. Sialan si Park—bantet—Jimin ini.

"AKU GAK NGAPA NGAPAIN! IDIH DASAR GEMBUL!" Dan selanjutnya Yoongi _hyung_ yang memukul keras kepalaku.

"JUNGKOOK! ETIKA! ETIKA!" Dan dimulai lagi pagi hari yang sibuk didorm ini. Dengan Seokjin _hyung_ yang mulai mengoceh, Namjoon _hyung_ —yang semalam sudah keluar dari rumah sakit—menonton kami dengan jengah, Jimin _ntet hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ yang kini tengah menjambak dan menggigiti badanku. Hoseok _hyung_ yang hanya tertawa, bantuin kek. Huweee.. Tae _-hyung_ , tolong aku T^T

"YA! BANTET KAMU APAIN KOOKIE KU HAH?! YOONGI _HYUNG_ JUGA, IHHH!" Seperti mendengar gema lonceng yang menyejukkan hati, aku menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan aku membulatkan mataku kala melihat penampilan Tae _-hyung_ saat ini.

Sial. Kemeja putih kebesaran, dengan kancing yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, celana super pendek—yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana—tengah berjalan kearahku.

"KALIAN GAK BOLEH YA NYIKSA KOOKIE! YANG BOLEH NYIKSA KOOKIE ITU CUMA AKU!" Aku rasanya sudah mau tersenyum haru, tapi saat mendengar ucapan Tae _-hyung_ yang terakhir aku jadi cemberut. Sialan. Ini sih namanya _Kuajak kau melayang tinggi dan kuhempaskan kebumi~_

"ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG! KAMU MAU JADI MODEL PORNO HA?! BAJUMU KURANG BAHAN?!" Kenapa sih semuanya harus berteriak? Biasa aja kali.

Jimin _hyung_ segera melepaskan jambakannya dari rambutku, mendekati Tae _-hyung_ dan segera membungkus tubuh Tae _-hyung_ dengan selimut yang tersedia disofa ini. Ih.. Padahalkan Tae- _hyung_ sexy. Jimin _ntet hyung_ sialan.

"Kamu tuh ya, jangan pernah lagi keluar dengan penampilan kayak gini. Dih.. Gak usah sok sexy deh! Nanti diperkosa si Kelinci Jelek Mesum baru tahu!" Aku hanya menatap mereka (-_-). Jimin _hyung_ persis seperti ibu-ibu _rempong_ yang lagi ceramahin anak gadisnya. Ck.

"Apa sih ntet? Orang semalem juga udah, biasa aja kali." Tae _-hyung_ mengedipkan matanya kearahku. KENAPA TAE _-HYUNG_ JADI NAKAL BANGET TUHAN?!

"Oh.. Udah sema—APA?! KALIAN APA?! YA! JEON JUNGKOOK! TERNYATA SEMALAM ITU MEMANG BENAR! MATI KAMU KELINCI MESUM!" Aku hanya berharap manager _hyung_ datang dan segera menolongku dari kekacauan ini T-T

"ASTAGA KOOKIE KALIAN MASIH KECIL!"—Seokjin _hyung_ please.

"JUNGKOOK KAMU MEMANG BRENGSEK!"—Yoongi _hyung_ mulutnya memang minta dicium -.-

"JUNGKOOK APA AKU KURANG KERAS PADAMU HAH?!"—Namjoon _hyung_ kamu memang kurang dalam mendidikku, :3

"WOW! JUNGKOOK SUDAH DEWASA!"—Ah~ Hoseok _hyung_ memang yang paling mengerti :3

"KESINI GAK KAMU JUNGKOOK! KAMU APAIN TAEHYUNG KUUU?!" _—What the?!_ Sejak kapan Tae-hyung jadi milikmu Park—bantet—Jimin!

"YA! JANGAN SIKSA KOOKIE!"—Aku berjanji setelah ini akan mencium Tae _-hyung_ sampai nafasnya habis :*

Tapi tetap saja, manager _hyung,_ kumohon cepatlah datang. Selamatkan aku, hiks T-T

.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi pagi aku menjadi kelinci panggang T-T, apa kalian senang? Mau tertawa. Jahat! Kita putus! Malam ini suasana dorm terasa sepi. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang utama dorm ini. Ingin menonton.

"Namjoon, hentikan." Aku kini mendengar suara lembut Seokjin _hyung_. Aku berjalan mengendap mendekati asal suara itu. Ah.. Ruang utama ternyata.

"Aku rindu _hyung_ tahu." Kini yang kudengar adalah suara Namjoon _hyung_ yang tengah merengek. Gak cocok, bikin mual. Polusi suara.

"Apaan sih?! Orang ketemu ini. Gak usah alay." Bagus Seokjin _hyung,_ bagus banget. Muahaha.. Aku tertawa pelan saat melihat Namjoon _hyung_ yang cemberut—itu menjijikan, oke.

"Tapi kan aku seharian ini gak ketemu sama _hyung._ Duh.. Kangen. Pengen cium." Aku berharap Namjoon _hyung_ segera mendapatkan pukulan, tapi yang kulihat adalah Seokjin _hyung_ yang mengecup kilat bibir Namjoon _hyung_ yang berada disampingnya.

"Tuh udah. Diem. Mau nonton." Seokjin _hyung_ mengerang kesal dan selanjutnya malah adegan dewasa yang kulihat. Namjoon _hyung_ itu memang mesum ya.

Main cium anak orang aja. Seokjin _hyung_ menikmati banget lagi. Mereka saling memanggut bibir pasangan masing-masing dengan lembut dan sensual. Mereka itu memang cocok _sih_ kalo dilihat-lihat.

Dengan Namjoon _hyung_ yang dewasa, tinggi dan kaya—itu wajib—dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang lembut, menenangkan, manis, dan tentu saja bisa memasak. Mereka itu saling mengimbangi menurutku. Apa jadinya Namjoon _hyung_ dan juga kami tanpa Seokjin _hyung?_ Kami akan kelaparannn~~

"Ini yang namanya ciuman itu sayang. Ah~ Energiku jadi penuh." Namjoon _hyung_ terkekeh senang saat melihat Seokjin _hyung_ yang malah memeluknya. Ck. Dasar mereka itu. Memang ya, kalau udah jadi pasangan lama tu. Manis manis gimana gitu.

"Minggir. Mau duduk!" Aku berjalan pelan, bermaksud mengganggu Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung._ Tapi aku sudah kalah duluan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat ini.

Aku melirik jam yang tergantung didinding dengan heran. Ini memang sudah malam, dini hari malah. Aku gak salah ternyata, tapi kenapa dengan Yoongi hyung? Ini kan sudah dini hari, dan kenapa—lagi—Yoongi _hyung_ belum tidur? Yoongi _hyung_ memasang wajah _Senggol bacok_ dengan serius. Auranya menyeramkan sekali.

"Duduk ya duduk. Gak usah ditengah kita kan bisa." Namjoon _hyung_ mencibir, tapi saat Yoongi _hyung_ menoleh dan menatap Namjoon _hyung_ tajam, Namjoon _hyung_ langsung diam. Hebat banget si Yoongi _hyung~_

"Ada apa, Yoongi-ya?" Aku yang sudah sampai disana, segera mendudukan tubuhku dilantai yang ada karpetnya didepan Seokjin _hyung._ Aku menyadarkan kepalaku dipaha Seokjin _hyung._

"Gak apa-apa kok." Yoongi _hyung_ malah memeluk Seokjin _hyung._ Hah~ Tumben banget Yoongi _hyung_.. Manja?

"YOONGI _HYUNGGG~~_ " Crap! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ jadi menyebalkan dan tiba-tiba manja begini. Pasti si bantet _hyung._

"Chim! Udah malem, jangan teriak!" Namjoon _hyung_ menegur Jimin _hyung._ Duh.. Baru kali ini aku terpesona dengan Namjoon _hyung._

"Oops.. Maaf. Yoongi _hyung,_ jadian yuk?" Aku terbatuk, Namjoon _hyung_ melotot, Seokjin _hyung_ membulatkan kedua matanya lucu, dan Yoongi _hyung_ mengerang kesal.

"YA BANTET! MANA MAU YOONGI _HYUNG_ SAMA KAMU!" Oh Tuhan.. Jangan lagi. Tae _-hyung_ sudah bergabung sekarang, dan Hoseok _hyung_ juga sudah bergabung. Tolong jangan buat malam ini menjadi ribut lagi.

"YA! KIM— _TIDAK PERJAKA LAGI_ —TAEHYUNG! TUTUP MULUTMU!" Dan malam ini dorm Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Sonyeodan, BTS tidak akan pernah tenang sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's note :

Hallo~ Duhhh! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku yang udah nistain KookV! Maafin aku yang udah bikin mereka anuan. Maafkan akuuuu yang kebablasan nulisnya, maafkannn~ Ini udah mau ending :3 maafkan~ Ini jauh banget ya dari summary ceritanya? Malahan jadi KookV main pairnya, bukan NamJin. Maafin akuuuu kaka~ /.\ Maaf NamJin nya dikit, maaf YoonMinnya cuma nyempil, maaf Hoseoknya cameo doang /.\ Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Review? :*

Nnavishipper | Jell-ssi | BbuingHeaven | Dania754 | TaeKai | Prasetyo Hestina854 | utsukushii02 | cutebei | sanaa11 | deshintamirna | GitARMY | Ichimaru Kyoshiro | MiserLenranasta878 | Tasya231 | mariomayo | iusenem | CloudsPeach | Adinda869 | YuRachan | avis alfi | vtae | Taetae | JeonSemeKim | babykookiies | she3nn0 | KutangSeLu | Helen | Christal Alice


	8. Chapter 8 : Let's Begin (Again)

Jadi Beneran Nih?!

Chap 8 : Let's Begin (Again)

Warn : BTS fic, KookV with top!JK, Bott!Tae, NamJin, other members, typo(s), BxB, boyslove, yaoi, DLDR.

Rated!M (buat jaga-jaga doang)

.

.

.

.

Selamat malam semua~ Yuhu.. Ketemu lagi bersama magnae tertampan sedunia, hohoho~ Jungkook Jeon, pacarnya Tae _-hyung_ yang imutnya kebangetan :3 Apa kabar kalian semua? Baik-baik aja kan yah?

"Taehyung, cepetan lelet! Udah mau telat ini! Jungkook, berhenti cium-cium Taehyung! Cepetan! Jimin, _please_ ya udahan gangguin Yoongi! Hoseok stop joget gak jelas! AISH!" Ugh.. Sialan. Aku jadi terpaksa melepas ciumanku pada Tae _-hyung_. Sial. Padahal kan lagi asyik-aysiknya. Udah main lidah, dasar Prince _(ss)_ rese.

"Sayang, hentikan. Masih satu jama lagi, tarik nafas yang dalam." Ugh~ Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku terpesona dengan sosok Namjoon _hyung._ Astaga. Aku akan menciumnya nanti, hahahaa~

"Ck. Kita bisa telat Namjoonie. Cepetan sana urusin anak-anakmu. Aku udah mulai pening!" Duh.. Pasti sekarang Seokjin _hyung_ sedang ngambek. Dasar _ibu-ibu rempong._ Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati aku melepaskan makhluk yang kini tengah kupeluk, merapikan jas dan kemeja yang makhluk ini kenakan—well, tanganku tadi sudah menjalar kemana-mana—.

"KALIAN CEPATAN BEGO!" Dan detik itu juga aku dapat mendengar derap langkah memberku yang lain menuju keluar. Oke.. Seokjin _hyung_ sudah ngambek, ditambah sudah mengumpat, jadi demi kesejahteraan perut kami dan dengan telepati kami memilih bergegas keluar dan menuju van. Oh. Aku belum kasih tahu ya? Well, kami akan menghadiri _Seoul Music Awards_ omong-omong.

Saat kami sudah menaiki mobil van kami, kami segera menuju acara. Hah~ Seperti biasa pasti mobil ini bakalan ribut. Apalagi kalau Jimin, Hoseok, dan Tae _-hyung_ sudah bergabung. Habis sudah ketenangan yang kalian damba-dambakan.

"Chim, berhenti sok imut. Menjijikan." Aku hanya terkekeh saat mendengar Tae _-hyung_ mengomentari apa yang tengah Jimin _hyung_ lakukan. Tapi memang kenyataanya. Menjijikan.

"Diam Kim—tidak perjaka lagi—Taehyung. Aku gak ganggu kamu juga." Jimin _hyung_ nyolot. Aku jadi merasa gimana gitu dengar julukan baru Tae _-hyung_ itu. Ck.

"Chim! Jahat banget sih. Udahan napa manggil gitu." Tae _-hyung_ cemberut, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, dan tangannya seperti sudah siap akan menjambak rambut Jimin _ntet-gembul-hyung_ sebelum—

"Taehyung, hentikan niatan jahat kamu kalau mau jambak rambut Jimin. Kita akan menghadiri acara bergengsi bego. Jangan bikin masalah." Seokjin _hyung_ mengintrupsi. Kayaknya Seokjin _hyung_ lagi _PMS_ ya? Sensi banget -.-

"Sayang, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Suara berat Namjoon _hyung_ terdengar. Namjoon _hyung_ bahkan kini sudah memeluk tubuh berisi Seokjin _hyung._ Namjoon _hyung_ bahkan sudah menciumi rambut Seokjin _hyung._ Duh.. Mesranya~ *-*

"Aku gak papa, Joonie. Cuma sedikit pusing." Kami semua terdiam. _Orangtua_ kami lagi butuh waktu dan kami dengan sadar diri—tumben—hening sejenak. Kasihan juga Seokjin _hyung._

"Kalo kamu ngerasa gak enak badan, langsung bilang ke aku. Oke?" Dan kayaknya sekarang mereka sudah _go public_ ya? Soalnya sekarang Namjoon _hyung_ sama sekali gak perduli kalau di van ini masih ada kami, dan manager _hyung._ Main cium bibir aja dia. Hah -_-

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ NAMJOON _HYUNG_ KENAPA CIUM SEOKJIN _HYUNG_ GITU?!"—Hoseok hyung menjerit histeris.

"WOW! MAMAH PAPAH UDAH RESMI YAA?!" —Tae- _hyung_ please.

"DUH YOONGI _HYUNG_ PRAKTEK SAMA AKU YUK? MUMUMUUU :*" —Park Jimin itu memang cari mati kali ya?

"NAMJOON BRENGSEK! PARK—IDIOT—JIMIN HENTIKAN PIKIRAN CABULMU!"—Duh, Yoongi _hyung_ imut sekali waktu mukanya merona gitu. Tipe tsundere sekali :3

"MATI KAMU KIM NAMJOON!" —Dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapanku.

Kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Keadaan van rucuh, Namjoon dan Seokjin _hyung_ yang tidak perduli dan tetap saling memanggut bibir masing-masing. Tabahkanlah hatimu manager _hyung,_ maafkan kami yang gak pernah mau nurut, maafin kami yang selalu ngerepotin, kami mencintaimu, _we love you, saranghaee~_

.

.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di tempat acara akan diadakan, melewati red carpet dengan senyum tampan terkembang dibibir kami masing-masing, sedikit melakukan interview dan kami memasuki gedung dengan selamat sentosa.

Setelah menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan, halangan, dan segela tetek bengek masalah yang terjadi di van tadi, akhirnya kami sampai detempat tujuan. Manager _hyung_ itu memang hebat, hahahaa..

Selama acara ini berlangsung, kami menonton dengan hikmat. Aku duduk sedikit terpisah dari Tae _-hyung_ T^T Dasar mereka itu jahat sekali, memisahkan aku dengan Tae _-hyungku_. Huhuhuhuuu..

"Kookie?" Aku yang sedang melamun tertarik keduniaku. Ugh~ Ternyata Tae _-hyung_ yang tengah memanggilku. Manis bangett :3 Aku otomatis langsung tersenyum tampan dong.

"Ya sayang?" Aku menggeser tempat dudukku dan sekarang aku duduk berdekatannya. Tae- _hyung_ hanya menggeleng, kemudian dengan tampang polosnya Tae _-hyung_ kembali bermain bersama Jimin _ntet hyung,_ sialan.

Aku yang bosan hanya menikmati pertunjukan sebisa mungkin. Sekarang Taeyeon _sunbaenim_ yang lagi bernyanyi. Sungguh, suaranya itu bagus banget. Nenangin banget. Aku melihat kesekitar. Ternyata kami duduk berdekatan dengan EXO _sunbaenim._ Pantas aja Tae _-hyung_ girang sekali. _Ibu_ nya dalam radius aman dijangkauan matanya. Ck.

Namjoon _hyung_ nanti akan berkolaborasi omong-omong. Pasti bakalan keren. Ya.. Aku akuin Namjoon _hyung_ itu memang keren, tapi mana mau aku bilang langsung ke dia, ogah. Dan MFBTY—rekan kolaborasi Namjoon _hyung_ —sudah memulai pertunjakannya.

Keren. Rapper itu memang terlihat berbeda sekali ya. Namjoon _hyung_ juga, saat diatas panggung dia akan jadi keren banget. Saat Namjoon _hyung_ muncul, kami mulai menjerit tidak jelas. Tae- _hyung_ heboh sekali, mengambil beberapa uang mainan dan mengibas-ngibaskan uang itu. Duh.. Imut banget :3

"Kyaaaaa~ Namjooniee _hyunggg~_ " Tae _-hyung_ menjerit dengan idiotnya bersama Hoseok dan Jimin _hyung._ Astaga mereka itu. Memalukan sekali. Namjoon _hyung_ menaiki panggung, dan itu keren sekali. Meskipun Namjoon _hyung_ hanya sedikit mendapatkan part rap, tapi itu keren sekali. Saat Namjoon _hyung_ sudah tidak terlihat lagi, kami sedikit tenang.

"WOHOOO! CHANYEOLIE _HYUNNGGG!_ "

O.O ?

Aku beneran masih hidupkan? Beneran kan? Telingaku gak salahkan? Itu barusan yang teriak itu Yoongi _hyung?_ Hah?! Demi apa?! Aku menoleh keatas panggung, dan memang Chanyeol _sunbae_ tengah tampil disana. Memang keren, tapi.. What? Yoongi _hyung?_ Dan apa tadi? Chanyeolie _hyung?_ O.O

Aku sendiri memang cukup dibuat kagum dengan penampilan Chanyeol _sunbae,_ dia tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang kurumuan orang yang menari itu, dan melakukan rap dengan suaranya yang ngebass sekali. Duh.. Jangan bilang Yoongi _hyung_ menyukai Chanyeol _sunbae?_

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, aku menoleh kearah Jimin _hyung._ Pff.. Wajahnya lucu sekali. Muahahaaa.. Mampus. Saingannya adalah Chanyeol _sunbae?_ Dilihat darimanapun Chanyeol _sunbae_ jauh diatas Jimin _hyung._ Pff.. Chanyeol _sunbae_ itu.. Tinggi, tampan, suaranya ngebass, kaya. Imut.

Kurang apa coba? Lah si Jimin _ntet hyung?_ Udah bantet, gembul, sok sexy pula. Tapi gimanapun, yah aku lebih mendukung Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin _ntet hyung._ Gini-gini aku sangat menyayangi Jimin _hyung_ tauk.

"Saingan kamu bakalan berat mbul." Aku mendekati Jimin hyung dan membisikan kalimat itu dengan seringai jahat terpatri indah dibibirku. Mbul itu ditarik dari kata gembul _by the way._ Muahahahaa..

"Sialan kamu Jungkook." Aku tertawa dan kembali melakukan fanboying dengan Tae _-hyungku_ tercinta. Selamat meratapi nasib Jimin _hyung_ :D

Setelah penampilan yang mengesankan dari MFBTY tadi sekarang saatnya mendengarkan penghargaan lagi. Eung.. Kali ini penghargaan Bonsang. Well..

"Penghargaan Bonsang, Bangtan Sonyeodan! Selamat!" Dan semua jeritan mulai terdengar kali ini. astaga.. Fans itu memang gila ya -_- Saat kami menaiki stage, semua jeritan itu bahkan lebih heboh sekali. Aku.. Terharu. Sungguh.

Kami menaiki _stage_ dengan senyum terkembang. Aku sebagai magnae tentu saja berdiri paling akhir, tapi Hoseok hyung memang baik. Dia menarikku berdiri didekat Tae _-hyung,_ duh baiknya~

Namjoon _hyung_ terlihat possesif sekali dengan Seokjin hyung. Saat kami masih sibuk membungkuk, Namjoon _hyung_ terlihat melambaikan tangannya, dan dengan cepat menarik pinggang Seokjin _hyung,_ menempel dengan erat pada Seokjin _hyung._ Dasar -_-

"ARMY! Terimakasih atas semua dukungan kalian selama ini, aku mencintai kalian!" Dan Namjoon _hyung_ dengan senyum berwibawanya, membawa tropi itu. Astaga, aku gak tahu harus gimana. Rasanya bahagia sekaliiiii~ Setelah pidato singkat itu kami kembali.

Aku yang tengah duduk santai sambil bercerita dengan Namjoon _hyung_ tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Suara alunan lagu selamat ulang tahun kini menghampiri telingaku. Siapa yang berulang tahun? Jonginie?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan saat mataku menatap kearah depan. Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang berulang tahun. Jonginie itu, Kai _sunbaenim?_ Astaga.. Fans itu benar-benar. Setelah tadi di pidato kemenangan EXO saat menerima Bonsang, _project_ ulang tahun itu sudah terekspos, dan sekarang lagi? Wow.. Aku hanya bisa menganga dengan bodohnya. Astaga.

Dan Kai _sunbaenim_ membuat _heart sign_ , berdiri dan membungkuk. Uhuk! Kok manis ya? Duh.. Bibirnya itu lo, kayaknya enak aja gitu buat digigit. Tebal, merah menggoda gitu. Ugh! Jeon Jungkook sadar!

Akhirnya acara ini sudah mendekati akhir. Aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk dan siap bercinta dengan kasurku tersayang, tambahan Tae _-hyung_ kalau dia mau. Aku siap bercinta sepanjang malam. Apa? Biasa aja dong liatnya. Tae _-hyung_ menggoda banget malam ini. Sial. Gara-gara _boot_ Jongin _sunbaenim_. Uhuk..

"Daessang, EXO! Selamat!" Jeritan kembali terdengar, kamipun bertepuk tangan. EXO _sunbaenim_ memang hebat. Tiga tahun selalu memenangkan Daessang. Mereka sudah memecahkan rekor.

Selama sebelas tahun akhirnya bisa kembali menjual satu juta keeping album waktu SMA tahun 2014 kemarin. Hebat kan mereka? Dan kenyataan kalau sekarang kami dekat itu benar-benar membuatku senang~

Kami berdiri, dan sialnya aku tergoda lagi saat menatap Kai sunbaenim. Tae _-hyung_ maafkan aku T^T Tae _-hyung_ memeluk Baekhyun _seunbaenim,_ aku sih udah gak heran. Chanyeol _sunbae_ memeluk Yoongi _hyung. What?!_ Apa? Chanyeol _sunbae_ dan Yoongi _hyung?!_ Lagi?! Dan yang dipeluk Chanyeol _sunbae_ itu cuma Yoongi _hyung._ Mencurigakan. Jimin _ntet hyung_ sabar ya, muahahahaa..

.

.

.

.

"Kookie, gendong~" Saat kami memasuki basement, Tae _-hyung_ mulai bertingkah. Astaga, untung aku cinta. Kalo gak, udah aku cincang nih alien satu. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Tae _-hyung_ melompat kearahku. Meminta gendongan, koala hug. Ugh.. Untung aku ini kuat.

"Kookie, ayo jalan." Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. Mencium bibinya dalam dan kuat, kemudian berjalan dibelakang member lain. Namjoon _hyung_ dengan sabar menggendong Seokjin _hyung_ dipunggungnya. Seokjin _hyung_ sudah tidur, dan Namjoon _hyung_ —aku yakin—tidak tega membangunkannya dan berakhir dengan menggendong Seokjin _hyung._

Padahal Seokjin _hyung_ gede lo—aku gak bilang gendut ya—. Hoseok _hyung_ yang masih berjalan dengan ceria, Jimin _hyung_ yang cemberut dan tidak berisik dan Yoongi _hyung_ yang tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil memainkan handphonenya. Tumben sekali. Mana senyumnya lebar banget. Mengerikan.

Sesampainya didorm, aku segera membawa Tae _-hyung_ menuju kamarnya. Meletakan Tae- _hyung_ dimeja rias yang ada dikamar ini. Aku mencium keningnya sebentar.

"Kookie, makasih ya." Tae _-hyung_ tersenyum. Astaga manis sekali. Aku jadi merasa bersalah tadi sudah tergoda dengan bibir Kai _sunbaenim._ Aku hanya menempelkan dahiku dan dahinya.

"Aku yang harus bilang makasih. Makasih udah mau nemenin aku selama ini. Aku mencintamu, sayang." Aku menciumnya detik itu juga. Membiarkan Tae _-hyung_ mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. Menarikku mendekat. Aku sendiri sedikit menunduk dan mengukung tubuh mungilnya. Kaki Tae _-hyung_ yang terbuka lebar membuat aku berdiri diantar kakinya.

Aku menciumnya dalam. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Bibir Tae _-hyung_ memang selalu menggoda. Kenyal, basah dan _manis._ Aku makin dalam mencium Tae _-hyung_ saat kaki Tae _-hyung_ mulai melingkari pinggangku. Karena terlalu menikmati ciuman kami, aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar beberapa peralatan makeup sudah berhamburan dilantai.

"Nghh.." Saat desahan Tae _-hyung_ mulai terdengar, aku makin menggila. Sial. Aku bahkan kini sudah menggendong Tae _-hyung_ menuju kasur dengan bibirku yang kini mulai menciumi lehernya. Persetan dengan capek, aku gak tahan. Aku mau itu sekarang. Titik.

"Lagi ya Tae _-hyung?_ " Aku menatap matanya dalam, dan saat Tae _-hyung_ mengangguk tanpa banyak omong aku langsung merobek kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya. Oke, ayo menuju surga bersama Tae _-hyung~_

"NGHH! JUNGKOOK!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Saat aku bangun Tae _-hyung_ sudah gak ada ditempat. Mandi paling. Ugh~ Tadi malem sempurna banget. Tae _-hyung_ menggoda banget sih, padahal kami ada jadwal hari ini. Maafin aku sayang, maafin hormon remaja menuju dewasa ku yang tengah meletup-letup ini.

"APAAN SIH JIMIN?! GAK USAH MAIN AMBIL HP ORANG DEH!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi _hyung._ Kenapa Yoongi _hyung_ berteriak? Aku dengan cepat memakai baju yang ada dilemari Tae _-hyung_ asal—meskipun sempit—dan segera keluar.

" _HYUNG_ YANG APA-APAAN! GANJEN BANGET SIH SAMA CHANYEOL! MENTANG ADA YANG GANTENG DIKIT!" Hah? Mereka berantem?

"YA TERSERAH AKU DONG! EMANG KAMU SIAPA MARAH-MARAH SAMA AKU?!" Aku terdiam, begitupun member lain. Yoongi _hyung_ sepertinya kesal sekali. Kami hanya diam dan gak berani ikut campur.

"ASTAGA _HYUNG!_ PEKA DIKIT KEK! GAK USAH BEGO GINI DEH! GAK USAH KEGANJENAN! DASAR MURAHAN!" A-apa? Jimin _ntet hyung_ barusan ngomong apa? Murahan? Ke Yoongi _hyung?_ Aku yakin Seokjin _hyung_ akan memukul Jimin hyung saat ini.

"SIALAN! AKU BENCI KAMU PARK JIMIN!" Belum sempat Seokjin _hyung_ maju kedepan untuk memukul atau memisahkan mereka, suara pukulan yang keras sudah terdengar. Itu Yoongi hyung yang menonjok Jimin _ntet hyung_ hingga jatuh tersunggur begitu? Plus dengan suara yang bergetar dan mata yang merah, nangis?

Satu masalah Namjoon dan Seokjin hyung yang—hampir— selesai, sekarang bertambah masalah Yoongi dan Jimin _hyung._ Hah.. Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas, menarik Tae _-hyung_ dalam pelukanku dan mencoba untuk tenang. Sedangkan Namjoon _hyung_ membantu Jimin _hyung_ berdiri dan meremas erat pundak Jimin _hyung._

"Kamu keterlaluan Chim, _hyung_ kecewa sama kamu." Dan Seokjin _hyung_ meninggalkan ruangan utama dorm kami, menyusul Yoongi _hyung_ yang tadi berlari keluar dorm dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :

Bello! Ketemu lagi :3 Maaf ya kayaknya ini bakalan agak lama menuju ending/? Ada perubahan plot. Maafkan. Awalnya chapter ini mau aku bikin full NamJin, biar kelar. Eh, tapi aku lagi suka banget sama MinYoon :3 Aku juga suka Chanyeol x Suga *maafkan* dan pas di SMA kemarn, si Chanyeol meluk Yoongi jadi ASDFGHJKL! KYAAAAAAA~~ Jadilah ini kayak gini, maafkeun *bow* Terus di SMA kemarn, pas BTS nerima awards, aku bahagia sekali~ Si Namjoon langsung narik pinggang Seokjin, padahal lebih deketan sama Taehyung si Namjoon, tapi malahan narik Seokjin, terus langsung nempel lagi. Kyaaahhhh~~ Ada yang udah liat?  
Maaf juga kalau part ini full narasi, hiks :') Aku juga sengaja masukin EXO disini, sebagai bumbu/? Cerita. Maafkan ini part mengecewakan, huhuhuuu T^T  
Dan banyak yang bingung ya? Kok ada yang baku sama gak baku ejaannya? Well, ini sebenernya fanfic pertama yang aku bikin dengan gaya bahasa kayak gini, dan emang ini bukan pake bahasa baku, hehehe..  
Jadi gimana, masih berminat? Review mungkin? :* 

Buat yang udah review, fav sama follow thankyuuuu~ Kalian luar biasaa~ :*

Cutebei | Dania754 | MisarLenranasta878 | Jell-ssi | nnavishiper | sanaa11 | GitARMY | She3nn0 | IoriNara | babykookies | kim Joungwook | utshukushii02 | Adinda869 | mariomayo | taetaekai | Missright38 | Christal Alice


End file.
